A Different Frontier
by TsukiyoTenshi
Summary: Kagome had thought she could live at least a semi-normal life after her Feudal Fairytale, but it seemed that it wasn't to be. All because of a simple phone call, Kagome finds herself embarking on another journey; this time to save the Digital and Human Worlds from destruction. New Chapter(s)"Rise of the Moon, Selínimon", up!
1. Waking Up

I do not own InuYasha or Digimon Frontier in any way!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

'_The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: Okay, after being told that I should post the chapters of this story, I decided to do so, but I won't be posting all six I've written at the same time. Rather, I'm going to just post this first one and the second one for the time being to give you a chance to see if you like it or if you'd want to back out while I work on my other Digimon/InuYasha crossover. But the real stuff won't begin until the next or third chapter, if my mental timeline is correct. I'll need to go back and check...

I'm going to stick with English names. But there will be Japanese terms in this, so don't be surprised. And I might use the Japanese and their English translations interchangeably.

Oh and this is a heads up for those who haven't read my stories before. I tend to get a little big on the descriptions, so you'll most likely find really long descriptions frequently whenever I describe a character, place, or object (though those can sometimes be a touch smaller). So if you readers come across them, don't be surprised or send in complaints, all right?

Hope you all like this and please review, but don't bother if you've nothing good to say! Seriously if you don't like this, then don't bother reading on.

* * *

**~A Different Frontier~**

**oO-Waking Up-Oo**

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes to a stark white ceiling. "What happened?" She rasped; her voice hoarse from disuse. "Why the heck do I feel like I've been run over by a hoard of boar demons?" She winced as she tried to sit up.

"Mama?" Said a voice. "You're awake!"

Kagome turned to the source of the voice and found a man that looked like he was in his early twenties standing in the doorway.

_**A~Different~Frontier**_

He had fiery hair up tied up in a high ponytail with a turquoise scarf that hung down to about mid-back. He had a slightly dark-peach complexion, and sparkling emerald eyes that were currently wide in shock. But unlike normal humans, he had slightly long claws as nails; a pair of pointed elfin ears, and a long fox tail the same colour as his hair, but with a cream tip.

He wore a pair of beige cargo pants and a teal muscle shirt with a black vest zipped up halfway over it. He wore only a pair of white socks on his feet.

_**A~Different~Frontier**_

Kagome couldn't tell who this man was, but the minute she saw those eyes and the mischievous twinkle within them, she knew. "Shippo?" she asked hesitantly, fearful of her guess being wrong.

"Mama," Shippo smiled, leaning over and folding her into his arms. But just as Kagome was getting comfortable in her son's arms, he suddenly pulled back. "Wait! I have to tell the others! Wait here, okay, Mama? I'll be right back!"

And with that, he sped off, leaving a cloud of dust and a baffled Kagome. "'Wait here'?" Kagome scoffed. " Does it look like I have anywhere to go? I don't even know where I am!"

But nevertheless, Kagome took this time to observe the room she was placed in.

_**A~Different~Frontier**_

The walls of the room were painted a pretty azure with a silver vine pattern painted over them. Along the edges of the walls was a line of connected hexagons with sakura flowers inside them painted in a bright white. Photos and portraits of herself, her family (both modern and Feudal), and friends were mounted on the walls.

The ground was covered in fluffy, white carpet with pieces of dark-kingwood furniture tactfully placed around the room. The wall across from her bed was occupied by two sets of large bow windows. The parts that couldn't be opened were made of stained glass mosaics while the parts that could be opened were left the usual clear colour all windows were. A dark-kingwood door stood tall in a corner of her room while another pair stood on the opposite wall. Kagome guess that one led to her closet while the other went to a bathroom.

The bed she was currently sitting in was in a queen-sized platform bed. The wood was the same type of kingwood used for the furniture; the mattress was covered in a light-amethyst sheet and the pillows and comforter were dressed in the same colour as well. The only difference was that there was a large white inu on the comforter.

_**A~Different~Frontier**_

'_Whoever designed this place has definitely got good taste…'_ Kagome mused.

"Kagome-mama!" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts and before she knew it, Kagome was having the air squeezed out of her.

"Air!" Kagome wheezed. "Can't…need…air!"

"Oops!" The feminine voice said, pulling away. "Sorry, Kagome-mama," The young woman apologized sheepishly.

_**A~Different~Frontier**_

The young woman had black hair that went down to mid-back and was held back with a jeweled comb. She had honey-gold eyes and a fair complexion. There was a magenta stripe on each cheek and over eyes eyelids while an indigo crescent moon sat upon her forehead. She, like Shippo, had claws and elfin ears.

She wore a rose-coloured silk kimono over a white layer underneath and a cream obi. The outer layer being decorated in tiny butterflies and daisies scattered throughout the fabric. A pair of white socks could be seen peeking out from under the hem of the kimono.

_**A~Different~Frontier**_

For a moment Kagome couldn't place the young woman's face, until…"_Rin?!_" Kagome's mouth dropped for a few seconds. "Is that really you?"

Rin giggled, nodding her head.

"What happened?" Kagome asked. "Where am I?"

"In your new home, Little One," a deep baritone voice answered.

Kagome turned to the doorway to find Shippo standing with two demons that look almost alike, save for a few differences. She automatically knew one of them. The one that had spoke however, she did not.

"Fluffy!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise.

_**A~Different~Frontier**_

Sesshomaru hadn't changed much; his appearance was almost the same. The only noticeable differences were that his silvery-white hair now hung to his waist, rather than his ankles like she remembered and his golden eyes were softer and shone brighter.

His attire definitely was shocker; Kagome could never imagine the Lord of the Western lands dressed as he was. He wore a pair of comfortable black pants and a white tunic. He wore only black socks and his height was just an inch or two short of the other demon beside him.

_**A~Different~Frontier**_

The demon beside Sesshomaru guffawed, turning Kagome's attention to him. "_'Fluffy_'? You let her call you _that_! And you haven't maimed her yet?" He clutched his sides as Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched.

'_Oh that can't be good,' _Kagome thought, having seen the near imperceptible movement. _'Who _is_ he, anyway?'_

_**A~Different~Frontier**_

The other demon had the same silvery-white hair Sesshomaru did, but it was tied up in a high ponytail that hung down to mid-thigh, bangs hanging over his forehead, leaving the middle visible. He had a slightly tanned complexion and the same gold eyes as Sesshomaru. However, instead of the magenta stripes Sesshomaru had, this demon had one jagged azure stripe on each cheek and a crimson stripe over each eyelid.

He wore an outfit similar to Sesshomaru's; a pair of navy pants with a loose grey short-sleeved top. He, too, wore socks.

_**A~Different~Frontier**_

"Um, who are you?" Kagome asked bluntly to the demon she didn't recognize.

He waited until he'd finished laughing at Sesshomaru to answer her question. "My name is, Touga, Little One," he answered. "Sesshomaru and InuYasha are my sons."

(AN: InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father's name is never mentioned and is normally given the title of the 'Inu no Taisho', which would technically translate into 'Great Dog General'. And in all the InuYasha FanFics I've read, more often than not, InuYasha's father is called, Touga, so I decided to use that)

Kagome blinked, taking in the information. "EH?!" she squeaked when it sank in. "But you're supposed to be dead!" Kagome blurted out, without thinking. When she _did_ realize just what words had come out of her mouth, she hastily tried to apologize, but was interrupted by a laugh from Touga.

"It's all right, Little One," Touga chuckled. "And as for your questions; all will be revealed in due time."

"Can I just take a bath first?" Kagome asked. "I feel a little grungy."

Sesshomaru nodded to the single door that Kagome had guessed led to the bathroom. "Go in there and clean up. There are clothes for you to wear in there," he gestured to the double doors.

Shippo's eyes widened. "Shouldn't we—"

But just as Kagome was getting out of her bed, she caught sight of her reflection in the vanity mirror.

'_Three, Two, One,' _the four demons counted down, waiting for the inevitable eruption.

She screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

_**A~Different~Frontier**_

The girl looking back at her wasn't the nineteen-year-old she'd expected. In her place was the image of a fourteen-year-old girl.

The girl in the mirror had long ebony hair with had a deep-bluish tint hanging down to mid-thigh with a thick lock of on either side of her head being the same silvery-white as Sesshomaru and Touga's hair; instead of the brownish-black it had been. Her sun-kissed complexion had paled to a flawless, stunning ivory exactly like Sesshomaru. And in the place of chocolate-brown eyes were a pair of icy-blue orbs. Feeling something strange with her teeth, she opened her mouth to find her canine teeth slightly larger than they were. There was a row of small indigo crescent moons, decreasing in size underneath her right eye. And to top it all off, a pair of small black ears like InuYasha's stood on her head.

(AN: I've decided that she won't have claws 'kay?)

She was clad in a black knee-length nightgown that had a wide scoop-neck, short puffed sleeves and lavender decorating the edges.

_**A~Different~Frontier**_

"I told you to tell her," Shippo sighed, shaking his head before going over to his panicking mother. "Mama," the fiery-haired demon said gently, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Mama, please calm down and we'll explain everything."

Listening to her son, the now fourteen-year-old girl walked say down onto bed once more, with Touga on one side, Sesshomaru on the other, and Shippo and Rin at her feet.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Rin, who'd gasped. "Wait, we're forgetting someone!" And with that, she'd put her fingers to her mouth and let out a high-pitched whistle, which had them all wincing a little. As Rin had whistled, Shippo had gone over to the door and opened it.

They all heard a small pitter-pattering coming towards Kagome's room and in came Kilala in her miniature form.

"Kilala!" Kagome squealed, picking up the cat demon and cuddling her.

Said cat demon only purred, happy to see the raven-haired girl she remembered from so long ago.

"Imouto," Sesshomaru's smooth voice spoke, getting her attention. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Kagome's brow furrowed as she tried remembering what had happened to her. _'There's a voice…and a light…THE JEWEL!'_ "I remember making a wish for jewel to disappear forever," Kagome told them all, stroking Kilala's fur.

"Nothing else?" Touga asked this time, ignoring the second question for the time being.

Kagome shook her head in negative.

"Kagome," Touga addressed her, "the wish you made was, indeed, selfless as was needed, but it wasn't enough to rid the world of the jewel."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, confused.

"The wish you made," Sesshomaru continued, "allowed the spirits within the jewel to rest in peace finally after battling for so long." Here his gold eyes looked straight into her icy ones. "However, something occurred that no one had foreseen."

"What?" Kagome whispered, scared to find out just what would be or had been done to her.

"The disappeared and the souls were put to rest," Touga answered, "However, the power could not disappear. Power is can only be born within and transferred, but it cannot be destroyed completely." He looked at the black-haired girl. "The jewel had come back into the world five hundred years ago through your body, correct?"

The girl turned Hanyou nodded.

"Because the jewel was born inside your body," the elder demon explained, "it is only natural that it would eventually return."

"But that isn't so bad, right?" Kagome asked, looking from one inu to the other. When she saw the looks of grief on their faces as well as those on the faces of her children, Kagome dreaded the answer to her next question. "What else?" she whispered, gripping Kilala a little tighter to her chest.

"In essence, you are now the physical manifestation of the Shikon," Sesshomaru said bluntly to the girl, ignoring her growing expression of horror. "Though the souls no longer exist on this plane, the power of the jewel now resides within you."

"There's something else," Kagome accused. "You're not telling me something!"

"Mama, we brought you here after Sesshomaru and Touga found you in the hospital in a coma," Shippo explained quietly. "Apparently, making a wish in the first place was still selfish no matter what. And because of that, you paid for it."

"H-How?" Kagome stuttered out, in shock. "What happened? Is my family okay?"

Sesshomaru only nodded and tried calming the girl down. "Because you made the wish, despite the selfless reason behind it, the souls within the jewel took something that you valued the most above everything else, even your friends."

"My family?" Kagome whispered. "But you just said—"

"And he is telling the truth," Touga interjected. "You family is alive and well, but…you no longer exist in their lives. Kagome Higurashi does not exist any longer."

"Then how—" the raven-haired girl tried speaking, but was cut off.

"We've been searching for you ever since you were born," Rin explained. "We didn't know, of course, when you were going to be born, but we knew it had be somewhere near the well, so we stuck around. We watched you grow up and get taken down the well, only to end up like this. After that last time, the Higurashis found you in the shed, unconscious and had you taken to the hospital. Luckily, we had some contacts there and they let us know about you and let us bring you here."

Kagome gave the older Inu a small smile and nodded, still in Sesshomaru's embrace. Just then, she remembered something. "You said I was close to dying," Kagome spoke, "how did I survive?"

"I adopted you into our family," Touga said simply.

"What?" Kagome squeaked. "But how? Wouldn't my powers have interfered or something?"

"They did, to some extent," Touga rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It's curious, only your features, and most likely your senses, were affected. You even smell as you did before the transformation; you don't have the scent of a half-demon. Although you look like one."

"In other words, you look like a half-demon with possible demonic capabilities, but you should still be human," Sesshomaru explained. "However, as we've never encountered a problem like this, we do not much more than that."

Kagome looked down at her hands and concentrated. Her new family looked at the newly transformed girl curiously and watched as her face lit up when she saw the familiar lavender glow highlighting the appendage.

"Well," Shippo spoke up, "that answers that question!"

And they all laughed.

* * *

Japanese Terminology (AN: I may not use all of these terms in the story, and I'll most likely end up using the Japanese term with its English meaning interchangeably. But they key below is just in case I end up using any of the terms below):

**Sakura-** Cherry Blossom

**Inu-** Dog

**Priestess-** Priestess

**Imouto-** Little Sister

**Youkai- **Demon

**Hanyou-** Half Demon

**Kitsune-** Fox Demon

* * *

Well, I hope this was okay!

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	2. All Aboard!

I do not own InuYasha or Digimon Frontier in any way, shape or form!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

_'The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: And here's the second chapter as promised. Now remember, I'm basing this off of the Digimon Frontier anime, more specifically, the English dubbed version. There won't be many changes within the first few chapters, but they'll come along slowly. Sorry, though, about the late update; I thought I'd posted it, but apparently I didn't and hadn't noticed until this morning.

I will, however, mention one thing: You'll notice that I'll be pairing Kagome with someone by the end of this chapter. So I'm just giving a heads up so you won't be surprised.

Oh, and I have sketches for Kagome's spirits and I'll be posting them on my DeviatArt page sometime next week, I hope. The link to that page is one my profile, so you won't need to go through searching up and all that.

Now this is actually in concern with the plot of the story. I know that technically, this only had two arcs; one being the Cherubimon arc and the final being the Lucemon arc. I'll be adding an extra one in at the two, and believe me it's going to sound really familiar, but with my own twists added into the equation.

Review, but if you've nothing polite to say, then don't bother reviewing!

* * *

**~A Different Frontier~**

**oO-All Aboard-Oo**

Kagome hummed as she neatly hung her clothing up in her walk-in closet. She smiled softly as she thought about her time in Taisho Manor.

It had been nearly half a year since she'd woken up in this house, her new home. It had been a little difficult to adjust at first, but with her new family's help, she'd settled in with time. She'd mourned the loss her family and previous life, but her new family wouldn't let her wallow in sorrow for long and gradually pulled her out of her depression.

The raven-haired girl heard a knock. "Come in!" Kagome called, hanging up the last of her clothing before walking out of the closet.

"Inu-papa?" Kagome asked confusedly, seeing Touga sitting on her bed. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Kagome had originally called Touga, by his name, but after she'd slipped and called him 'Inu-papa', the demon was ecstatic and insisted that she continue to call him that.

"What? A father can't see his own daughter without a reason?" Touga asked teasingly.

"Not when he's you, Inu-papa," Kagome retorted. "I know you well enough to know that you're up to something."

"I just came to drop off a small present for my Pup," the Inu-Youkai stated, bringing out a package from behind his back and handing it to his daughter.

"Inu-papa!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at the package in her father's arms. "What have I told about doing stuff like this?! I don't need anything else; I have everything I could ever want!"

"Is it a crime for a father to want to spoil his daughter?" the Inu replied. "Is that such a bad thing? You've given so much, Little One, but you've taken nothing in return."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but found no words coming out.

"Come here," Touga reached out to Kagome and hugged her against his side. "I have always wanted a daughter; a little girl of my own to cherish. But alas, I gained two hardheaded sons." Gold eyes looked down into Icy-blue orbs. "When Sesshomaru's mother and I married, it was out of obligation. And Izayoi? You know how things had turned out. At least give me the chance to be the father I was never able to be for my sons."

Kagome sat still and thought about what Touga had just told her. Her own father had died when Souta was only one and she, eight. She would be lying if she said that she didn't miss being spoiled, even if a bit. _'Maybe I should just go with it…' _she looked down at the package in her arms.

She sighed after a few moments. "Okay," the raven-haired girl said finally, "you can do whatever you want whenever you want and I won't say a word."

A large grin, the largest she'd ever seen on him, spread across his lips. "Thank you, Little One," Touga whispered, crushing the petite girl to his large frame.

"Air…can't…need…AIR!" Kagome choked out. Apparently her new family didn't know their strength more often than not, which made Kagome wonder just how they survived being near humans for so long…

Looking down, he saw his daughter turning a light shade of blue. "My apologies," the silver-haired demon said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Why don't you get changed and show me how it looks, hm?" And with that, the demon sped out of the room with an extra bounce in his step.

Kagome just blinked owlishly at the space where her new father had been sitting a few moments ago.

"Don't bother thinkin' about it. He's just happy 'cause he finally got a girl of his own," a familiar gruff voice stated.

"Wha—" Kagome spun around to her doorway to see someone she hadn't in a while. "InuYasha!"

"Yo," the half-demon smirked, saluting the younger girl.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

The Inu-Hanyou hadn't changed much. He looked as he did back in the Feudal Era, maybe a little taller. The only real difference was his clothing.

He wore a pair of maroon work pants, a tight white long-sleeved shirt with an open red short-sleeved button-down shirt over it, and black socks

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

"What are doing here?" Kagome asked, catching the half-demon around the waist. "I thought you weren't coming back for another week or two?"

Over the time she'd lived at Taisho Manor, Kagome had learned that Touga was currently the owner and CEO of a company specializing in many things, Tsuki-Kaze; with Sesshomaru and InuYasha sharing the vice-president positions.

Somehow wasn't surprising that Rin worked in the fashion department and helped to design the outfits, but what _was_ surprising was that Shippo was Rin's partner in that department. However, Kagome found out pretty quickly that when it came to designing, Rin went _a little_ wild. In no time at all, the young woman had developed a habit of creating new designs for Kagome and having the raven-haired girl model them for her.

"Yeah," the silver-haired hanyou replied, "I was, but when I heard about what happened, I tried finishing' everything as fast as I could."

Kagome just grinned at her old friend before frowning she remembered what he'd said when he came into her room. "What did you mean when you said I made him happy?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"It's exactly what I said," InuYasha shrugged. "When the old man came back, he kept whining about us givin' him grandkids to spoil. And then he started on about how he wished he could have a girl." When he saw Kagome open her mouth, he added, "He couldn't do much with Rin since Sesshomaru was doin' that already."

It was true, Sesshomaru, as stoic as he is, was actually quite the doting father when it came to Rin, and usually caved at her puppy-eyes expression.

Kagome nodded, understanding, somewhat, as to why her Inu-papa acted the way he did.

"Now get dressed in whatever the old man and the brats made this time before they lose it," InuYasha said gruffly, walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

Kagome only giggled at her friend, turning to the gift still on the bed. _'He hasn't changed one bit.'_ She carefully unwrapped the package and gasped at the contents inside.

But before she had a chance to put the ensemble on, she heard a tune coming from her cell phone.

**_Diamond – Alan (Ending 2 of InuYasha: The Final Act)_**

_Afuredasu DIAMOND  
Hoho wo tsutai KIRAKIRA maiochiru  
Donnani kanashii toki mo  
Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no…_

Curious as to who could be calling her, Kagome pressed a button on her phone and said, "Hello?"

_"Kagome Taisho,"_ said the unfamiliar voice of a woman.

"This is she; who is this?" the raven-haired girl asked warily, looking at the screen, only to find a strange symbol on it instead.

_"It is time to decide your future, Kagome,"_ the woman spoke.

"What are—" Kagome began, only to be cut off by the voice.

_"Your destiny is calling,"_ the woman told Kagome. _"Take the 5.45 outbound train."_

Kagome looked at the small bedside clock she had and saw that she had an hour before she needed to go.

_'But should I trust this message?' _Kagome asked herself. _'It _does_ sound a little suspicious. But…I feel like I _need_ to go…'_

And with that thought in mind, Kagome dressed into the outfit Touga left her, a decision made.

* * *

Touga was waiting with Shippo and Rin in one of the sitting rooms, waiting for his daughter to show herself, the two sitting opposite him practically bouncing in their seats. He was taken by surprise when a black, white, and lavender blur crashed into him.

"Thank you, Papa!" Kagome squealed.

Touga let out a deep laugh and just held her a little tighter. "You're welcome, Little One," he gently pulled her out to arm's length. "Now, spin around and show us how it looks."

Doing as he said, Kagome did a slow twirl, showing off the outfit they'd created for her, ears twitching happily.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

Kagome wore a white strapless top that had a white-lace tiered skirt-like bottom that started at her waist and flowed down to about mid-thigh with azure butterflies printed on the lace. She wore a pair of knee-length black leggings, azure fingerless gloves that stopped a couple inches below her shoulders, and a pair of black mid-calf-length lace-up boots that had a 1½ -inch heel on them. Around her waist was a thin black belt that was attached to a small lavender pouch with an indigo crescent moon on it resting against her hip.

Her hair was left down with her bangs splayed over her forehead, the two locks of white she had framing her face neatly. A white scarf was tied into her hair, holding it back like a headband with her bangs still splayed out over her forehead and the tails of the scarf hanging over her left shoulder.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

"You look wonderful, Little One," Touga smiled at his pup as Shippo said the same. However Rin decided to pounce on the younger girl with a squeal. "But there is something missing."

"Missing?" Rin echoed, as she let a slightly blue Kagome go from her death grip, looking at Touga with a questioning gaze. She checked over the girl in front of her, twisting an turning her, lifting her arms until the scene was pretty much comical to look at. "What's missing?"

"Come here, Little One," Touga held his hand out to hers and guided her to his side. He took out a small bundle of cloth and laid it in his lap. Rin, Shippo, and Kagome watched as the older demon gently unwrapped the bundle to reveal a black ribbon with silver and azure emroidery. Sitting beside the ribbon was a small flower charm of silver and blue-topaz.

"This is for you, my Pup," Touga told his daughter. He took the ribbon and wrapped it around her neck a few times before tying it into a small bow that rested on the left side of her neck. He took the flower charm and hooked into securely into the centre of the bow. "Kakusu."

Once the word was said, something unexpected happened. Her ears and the tiny row of moons disappeared, as did her fangs, replaced with human teeth.

"What happened?" Kagome asked. "What did you do?"

"This creates an illusion over your demonic features," Touga explained, gestured to the ribbon. "Just say 'Kakusu' and the illusion will activate; say it again and it will deactivate. Use it when you are out and about; that way you won't have to go around wearing a cap like InuYasha did when he came back to this Era!" he chuckled.

"Hey!" They heard said half-demon shout indignantly. "I _made_ that cap look good, ya know!"

"Thank you, Papa!" Kagome hugged her father before remembering the time. "Oh no! I need to go!"

"Go?!" Shippo shouted as she made a dash out of the house. "Where?"

"My destiny!" Kagome yelled back, giggling.

"Destiny?" the red-haired kitsune raised an eyebrow. "What the heck are kids _doing_ these days?"

* * *

-Tokyo Train Station-

(AN: Don't really know the stations there are within the Tokyo portion of Japan, so I just stayed general, sorry!)

Kagome made it to the station ten minutes before her train arrived, but as she was making her way to the ticket dispensers, she realized that in her haste to get to the station in time, she'd forgotten to bring money with her!

"Now what?" The raven-haired girl groaned. But then she heard a small noise in front of her. Looking down, she found a small orange ticket had popped out of the machine.

"Odd," she muttered to herself as she took the ticket, "But I won't look a gift horse in the mouth." And as she was walking towards the small passing gates to get to her train, Kagome saw her ticket briefly shine with a blue, purple and pink barcode pattern.

She stopped, and stared at her ticket. _'What the heck?'_ her eyes widened before she shook her head, thinking it might have been a trick of the light and stepped onto the train.

A few seconds later, her ringtone sounded once more. Taking her phone out of her pouch, she pressed a button and listened to the next message.

_"Transfer to the 6'o clock westbound train to Shibuya Station,"_ the voice spoke.

"Shibuya, huh?" the raven-haired girl muttered. "Just _where_ is she taking me?"

But Kagome said nothing more as she did what the mysterious woman had told her to do.

* * *

-Shibuya Station-

Kagome stepped off of the train and looked at her phone, to see if there were anymore incoming calls, but there were none. Just then, she caught a flash of dark-blue and saw a boy about her age dressed in that colour going into an elevator, looking at his cellphone.

Taking a risk, she followed the boy and stepped into the elevator with him and leaned against the wall opposite the boy.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

He had black hair with a bluish tint hair tied into a ponytail that reached in inch above mid-back with a navy-blue and brown tiger-striped bandana tied around his head and two small strips of hair hanging down to his chin, a fair complexion and dark-blue eyes.

He wore a pair of dark-grey cargo pants, a yellow muscle shirt with a thin dark-blue jacket left open on top of it, and a pair of dark-blue socks with white sneakers that had dark-blue accents. He looked to be about two inches taller than Kagome.

(AN: I'll be altering everyone's appearances a little, not much. So they'll technically be wearing the clothes they had in the anime, but altered a bit and their appearances will be slightly altered as well.)

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

But just as the elevator doors were closing, Kagome heard a shout and looked up to see another boy her age crashing into the elevator, head first.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

He had messy dark-brown hair that stopped just above his shoulders, a tan complexion, and brown eyes just a shade or two lighter than his eyes.

He wore an olive-green cap turned backwards on his head with a pair of goggles strapped over the brim, a dark-gold skin-tight long-sleeve shirt with a black symbol on it underneath a red short-sleeved collared button-down that was left open, and a pair of deep-brown cargo shorts. His sneakers were red with white accents. He looked to be about the same height as the boy in blue.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

"Man I've _got _to work on my landings!" the boy in red moaned, rubbing his head. The he looked up at her and the other boy across from her and took a look at their cellphones. "Hey, did you two get messages, too?"

Kagome only gave a nod while the other boy said nothing, closing his phone and looking out the windows in the elevator.

"You _could_ at least answer," the boy in red grumbled. He crawled up to the window and looked into it as the elevator just continued to go down. "Oh man! My destiny's really starting to bite!"

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Kagome, the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened to reveal multiple trains of different colours and hundreds of children her age maybe even older and, in some cases, younger.

"Whoa," the brown-haired boy said in awe, eyes wide as he took in the sight. "This is so weird."

Kagome said nothing as she walked out of the elevator and walked over to the train with aqua-coloured cars. She stood looking at it for a bit until she heard her ringtone go off again.

_"It's up to you now," _the voice spoke, _"which one will you choose?"_

_'I'm already here, aren't I? So that means I'm going!' _Kagome stepped into the aqua-coloured car. The interior was a lighter shade than the outside with seats like a normal train. She took a seat and waited for the vehicle to begin moving, and after a few moments, the doors all simultaneously shut and the train started off slowly and began picking up speed with every passing second.

She soon heard a pair of footsteps coming towards her and looked up. Icy-blue and dark-blue eyes locked. It was the boy in blue from the elevator. Unseen by anyone, a small white light ran from their hearts and connected, turning a deep-red. A pulse ran through their bodies.

After a few seconds, he turned away and took a seat across from her and turned his gaze to the window, watching everything go by.

"I'm Kagome Taisho," Kagome introduced herself with a small smile. "And you are?"

The boy just glanced at her. "Minamoto…Koji Minamoto." And with that, he fell silent once more.

Just then, the train rocked violently, throwing both her and Koji off of their seats, right into each other. Koji, not really thinking at the moment, put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

The raven-haired girl let out a cry when the train shook once more, causing the boy to hold onto her a little tighter. She felt a pulse and looked up at him, but for a moment, she found herself looking into the face of someone else…another being. She felt a pulse once again and found that it came from herself. She looked at her hands and saw a pair of hands different from her own superimposed over them. But as quickly as the visions came, they were gone.

The dark-haired duo then saw two lights shooting out from their phones. Taking them out, both pairs of blue eyes watched as the cellphones changed into small, odd-looking, devices.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

Kagome's had a white body with azure accents and black buttons.

Koji's had a white body with dark-blue accents, akin to his jacket, and silver buttons.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

And just as suddenly as the shaking had begun, it stopped. She looked down at Koji as he looked down at her, both remembering the position they were in. Their eyes widened as they pushed away from each other. Kagome was sure that her face was tomato-red by now and took a peek at Koji to find his cheeks tinged pink.

Remembering the odd images she saw and the rocking of the train, the raven-haired girl took a look outside and saw blue skies and floating patches of land, both large and small.

"Kami-sama," she breathed, "where are we?"

Koji face was shocked as he took in the sight before he schooled his face back into the blank expression it was in before.

They both watched as their mode of transport went past what looked like a massive boiler with smaller versions of the mechanism surrounding it…like a town. And underneath them…well, there was nothing but grey fog.

_"Welcome, children," _said the voice from what had once been their cellphones, _"to the Digital World. This is your D-Tector"_

"The Digital World?" Kagome muttered to herself, watching the scenery.

"Ne, Koji?" She asked hesitantly.

The black-haired boy said nothing as he looked at the girl.

"Could I stay with you?" the raven-haired girl asked. "I don't know anyone here at the moment, so…"

The boy watched her for a moment before giving a sigh and nodded. Kagome smiled and sat down in her seat once again.

_'I wonder why we were called here?'_ Kagome wondered. _'And why did our cellphones change into these 'D-Tectors'?'_

* * *

**Links****:**

Kagome's Shirt (At least this is what it closely resembles in any case): anf .scene7 is/image/anf/hol_57347_02_prod1?$holProductImage500$

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	3. Lobomon, Warrior of Light

I do not own InuYasha or Digimon Frontier in any way, shape or form!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

_'The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: And here's the next chapter! And if there's any sort of spelling error or word usage error, could you just ignore it? My spell-check doesn't always catch everything since it believes that the word is fine, never really bothering to check the word usage, which I'm pretty sure Word doesn't do. And I can only do so much and even then my eyes don't catch everything.

Ah, and also, for this particular story, I'll only be posting once every week or every other week or so, depending on when I have time.

Hope you all like this and please remember to review!

* * *

**~A Different Frontier~**

**oO-Lobomon, Warrior of Light-Oo**

Kagome and Koji sat together in a comfortable silence when she heard Koji speak as he leaned out the window.

"What the heck?" he said in disbelief, watching a forest grow out of nowhere right behind the small town of boilers.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked curiously, going over to see what had shocked her new companion. She stopped and her mouth dropped. "How the—I could've sworn there was nothing over there just a minute ago!"

"What's going on in this place?" Koji muttered to himself.

A few minutes later, the train slowly came to a stop and the doors opened. Kagome followed Koji off of the train, when his D–Tector went off.

_"Koji Minamoto," _the voice spoke, the strange symbol appearing on his D-Tector screen once again, _"commence your search."_

"Search?" Koji asked the device. "For what?"

_"The Spirit,"_ the voice said as thought it were obvious.

"Spirit? How do you even know me?" Koji demanded.

_"Find the Spirit and you will find the answers to all your questions,"_ the voice ignored his question.

"Not good enough," the black-haired boy snapped, "I'm not some lap-dog you can just order around, you know. What _is_ this 'Spirit' anyway? How do I know where to look for—What the heck?"

A the strange symbol disappeared and was replaced by a 3D hologram of a globe above the tiny screen with two rings rotating around it and a pink dot, indicating where the Spirit's location was.

"This is getting stranger by the minute," Kagome commented, coming up beside the boy and looking down at the small globe.

"Da! You said it!" The train, or Trailmon, spoke with a German accent, making the dark-haired duo look at it oddly.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

The train was a brighter aqua than its cars with silver accents here and there. It had a large antenna coming off of what could be assumed to its forehead with a tiny bulb hanging from it, a row of large white block-shaped slanted teeth.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

"Shall we go on then?" Kagome asked rhetorically as she started off in the direction of the blinking pink dot on Koji's globe.

The black-haired boy said nothing as he followed, her brow furrowed and eyes on the screen. Both walked out of the station they were dropped off at and walked together in silence.

Wandered through the small town, eventually learning that it was called the Village of Flames and the large station a few of the other Trailmon stopped at was called the Flame Terminal.

Just then, both dark-haired fourteen-year-olds found themselves looking at a pair of boys running away from a cluster of small Digimon.

* * *

The first boy looked about a year older than either of them with a broad figure. He had short auburn hair, a pale complexion, and a pair of brown eyes.

He wore a pair of blue jogging pants with two yellow stripes down each side, a cerulean long-sleeved shirt with a white undershirt peeking through the V-neck collar, and a pair of white socks with navy sneakers that had yellow accents.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

The second boy looked about eight or nine and reached the older boy's hips. He had light-brown hair, a pale complexion, and a pair of bright green eyes.

He wore a large beret-style hat on his head, a white T-shirt, a pair of olive-green long shorts with suspenders falling over them, and a pair of white socks in orange sneakers that had white accents.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

The small Digimon that were chasing the two boys looks like small grey-coloured balls with wing-like ears and piecing orange eyes shaped in upside-down crescents.

* * *

"Hmm," Kagome pursed her lips as she brought out her D-Tector from her pouch and holding it up in the direction of the Digimon. "Let's see what those are."

(AN: Now, since the anime doesn't provide any information about the Pagumon themselves, I'm just going to state the name for it, unless I can find some more info about it on the Digimon Wiki, where most of my info will come from if it's not mentioned in the series.)

A hologram with stats and the small Digimon in the middle appeared on the screen with its name below its image.

"Well," Kagome said, "this says that those things are called 'Pagumon'."

She looked at Koji who was watching the other duo run away laughing from the cluster of Pagumon.

"That's just an accident waiting to happen," he said, shaking his head. "They shouldn't be wandering alone in this place, but it's not my problem; I'm not here to play babysitter. C'mon, let's get going."

* * *

-Forest Behind Village of Flames-

Kagome followed him until they found themselves walking through forest behind the Village of Flames. The raven-haired girl was reminiscing about her wonderful memories in the Feudal Era as she looked around at the lush trees and greenery.

"This is getting old," he sighed, looking down at the globe hologram. Suddenly, Koji stopped, causing Kagome to bump into him from behind. "What's wrong?"

She looked around him and saw him staring at a hole in what looked like a flat wall with a staircase leading down into it. "That doesn't look so safe," she pointed out, "aren't we supposed to stay away from things like that?"

"I didn't come here to play it safe," he said, looking down at the globe, seeing that it was leading him into the hole. "But this better not be someone's idea of a joke." And with that said, he walked down into it, Kagome trailing behind him slowly, but not before she noticed a strange symbol that resembles kanji just above the entrance.

Shaking her head, the dark-haired girl decided not to think about it, figuring that it just might lead to more trouble than she'd like.

And how right she was…

* * *

-Underground Labyrinth-

(AN: I'm getting a lot of the names for the locations I _don't know_ from the Digimon Wiki, so if it sounds weird, don't blame me!)

"Anyone here?" Koji called out into the darkness.

But all he got for a response was an echo of his voice. "I guess not."

Kagome only remained silent and looked down at her D-Tector and started pushing the buttons in no particular order. She squeaked when her screen lit up brightly.

Seeing the light, the dark-haired boy turned quickly to his traveling companion, but only saw her smiling sheepishly when he saw that it was only a light from her screen, which _was_ useful, he had to admit.

Not saying anything, the two just continued on their way deeper and deeper into the labyrinth of tunnels and stairs.

They walked for a while (Kagome swore it must have been at least an hour by now since they'd entered the cave) until they came to an opening that lead to a level above what looked like a large crater with a hole in the middle.

But apparently that wasn't the only cave, as the two boys from earlier ran into the crater with a cluster, larger than before, of Pagumon biting at them as they screamed for help.

"What the—" Kagome said, watching the boys for a moment before looking around the rounded area they were in. She saw Koji slide down the wall and snap off a piece of a pole and started to fight off the Pagumon, using the pipe like a Bo staff.

Not about to miss out on this, Kagome slid down the wall after him and joined in, taking a piece of broken pipe and wielding it like a katana. _'Looks like all that sparring with Fluffy and InuYasha is finally going to pay off!'_

_'How the—' _Koji thought with surprise as he whacked away another Pagumon. He watched Kagome out of the corner of his eyes before smirking; _'Now _this_ is interesting.'_

The two boys could only watch in surprise as the two fought off the Digimon like they were nothing. But suddenly, they were back-to-back and surrounded by the Pagumon, who, then, tackled them into a dog pile.

The pair of boys that stood there watching, cried out in alarm as they watched what had happened. But they needn't have worried. For after a few moments of silence, the Pagumon were all flung into the walls.

"Not bad," Koji smirked as he looked at his traveling companion out of the corner of his eyes.

"Looks can be deceiving," Kagome returned, smirking as well.

"Don't start smiling yet, Humans!" one of the Pagumon growled. And with that, it started to glow white as a column of blue barcode with pink and purple accents surrounded it.

Kagome and Koji looked on in disbelief and gasped when the glow died down to reveal a different Digimon than before.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

This Digimon literally looked like a dull-violet blob with teeth, claws and pieces of metal and wire attached to its body. Two large metal plates with holes surrounded its red eyes.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

"What the hell is that thing?!" Kagome yelped, face scrunching up in disgust. She held up her D-Tector to see just what this digimon was.

_"Raremon: A Sewer Digimon. If the smell of his rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, his Acid Sludge Attack will,"_ the mysterious woman's voice reported from the device.

Koji and Kagome assumed offensive position and charged, swinging their weapons at the large Digimon.

"Acid Sludge!" the large Digimon spat out a chunk of what looked like neon-green gunk.

Kagome tackled the young boy with the beret and rolled out of the way of the attack and saw that the attack Raremon had thrown at them burned a hole right through the floor.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Kagome asked, looking the young boy over for any sign of injury.

He shook his head in negative. "No, but thanks!"

Suddenly, Kagome found herself being guided away by Koji, with the young boy in her arms. "C'mon, this isn't the time for a chat!"

"Acid Sludge!" the large purplish Digimon shot more blots of green acid. The attack missed the trio that was currently running from the Digimon, but like last time, holes were burned clear through the floor.

"Shh," the raven-haired girl tried calming the young boy, "Everything's going to be all right." She tried distracting the young boy. "Hey, what's your name? I'm Kagome."

"M-My na-name's T-Tommy," the little boy stuttered out, "T-Tommy H-Himi."

The fleeing trio never paid any notice to the quartet that had just appeared from another tunnel.

* * *

One was the boy in red from the elevator with Kagome and Koji. But the other was a girl about his age with blonde hair down to mid-back with pale skin with a peach tint to it, and a pair of teal eyes.

She wore a violet and white-striped T-shirt that stopped a few inches above her waist with a pink short-sleeved crop-jacket, a pink skirt that ended a few inches above her knees, a pair of violet socks that stopped an inch or two above her knees with a pair of white hiking boots that had pink accents and a pink beanie sat on her head as a watch was strapped onto her wrist.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

Another of the quartet was a small white Digimon. It had a slightly pointed head with dark-brown claws on his paws and feet. Around his mouth was a brown circular shape, he had small dark eyes, and around his waist was a pinstripe band.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

The last of the quartet was a Digimon as well. But this one looked like a golden rabbit with closed eyes in upturned crescents and a pair of red pants that looked like they were too big for it.

* * *

"Ooh!" The blonde girl squealed, covering her nose. "It stinks!"

_'_Thank you_, Captain Obvious!'_ Kagome thought dryly, somehow managing to hear the girl over all the noise.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw the boy in red fiddling around with a small device. _'He's got a D-Tector, too?' _She thought in surprise. _'If the three of us have one, does that mean the there are others that have one, too?'_

"Miss me?" Raremon asked sarcastically as he lunged at the trio (Kagome, Koji, and Tommy).

Three backed away with each lunge the large glob-like Digimon took, eventually stopping before they fell down a hole in the ground behind them.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!" The boy in red shouted as he was enveloped in a column of blue barcode with pink and purple accents; when the column dispersed, in the place of the boy stood a Digimon. "Agunimon!" the Digimon shouted in a voice much like the boy he had been, only with a more gruff tone to it.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

It wore orange and white armor with gold accents over what looked like a black skintight suit. There was an orange and white horned mask over his face, which looked like a slightly tanned colour. He had a mane of blonde hair down to the small of his back, teal eyes, and what looked like fangs poking over his bottom lip. There was a strange symbol on his belt, somewhat resembling kanji, but not quite.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

Agunimon tackled Raremon with a battle-cry and shoved him into the wall of the rounded area, causing the area around them to tremble with the vibrations of the impact.

Furious, Raremon started to spout a barrage of its Acid Sludge around in any and all directions it could.

Leaping back to where Kagome, Koji, and the little boy were, Agunimon punched through a ball of sludge heading for the group. "Now's your chance! Run!" he shouted at the trio.

But before they could do anything, the same column of barcode from before surrounded Agunimon and within seconds, he was the boy in red once more. "What happened?" he asked, looking at himself. "I'm me again!"

Just then, light started pouring into the supposedly closed off area. Looking up, they all found that sunlight was streaming in through the holes Raremon's Acid Sludge burned through.

"Still here?" the dull-violet blob asked. "Well, here's a little present!" He spit out a large glop of Acid Sludge at the quartet in front of him.

"Watch out!" the boy in red cried out as he tackled the little boy out of the way, but in the process knocked Kagome and Koji into the hole behind them. "Oh no!"

The two dark-haired teens yelled out as they plunged down deeper and deeper into the ditch that seemed as though it had no end.

Suddenly, from up above, all the individual lights that had been shining in different directions, focused into the hole Kagome and Koji fell into.

Kagome had scrunched her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable crash that was sure to come. But Koji had kept his eyes open, and they only widened when a bright light shone from below them.

"W-What's going on!" he shouted fearfully.

Then, right in the centre of the light was what looked like a mannequin of-sorts of the upper-body of what looked like a doll. The head was a metallic grey shaped like a wolf's head with red eyes while two metallic-grey arms were in front of it with its fists pressed together.

The red eyes glowed a brilliant white as the head lifted to look into Koji's eyes, which shone brighter than they normally do.

Suddenly, as though in a trance, Koji whipped out his D-Tector and pointed the screen towards the small mannequin, a beam of light shooting out of the screen. When the beam touched the little figure, it was dragged into the device, miniaturizing as it approached the D-Tector until it was completely sucked in.

A symbol appeared on Koji's screen as the mysterious woman's voice sounded once again. _"It is time."_

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Koji shouted as the familiar column of barcode surrounded him this time. After a few minutes, the barcode dispersed, leaving a Digimon in his place. "Lobomon!"

When she didn't feel the pain she thought she would have after falling from such a height, Kagome opened her eyes, to find herself in the arms of a Digimon.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

It wore a helmet shaped like a wolf's head that covered to just above its mouth, and a white bodysuit underneath silver and dark-grey armour with black accents here and there. A black belt with a silver buckle was attached around its waist and upper-thighs with a silver bar attached to the back of its waist. Its feet were encased within large silver and dark-grey boots shaped like wolf paws with black claws. A long silver-hued scarf with dark-grey tiger stripes was wrapped around his neck and trailed down his back to the ground.

From what could be seen, its skin was pale with ruby eyes and messy light-blonde hair that hung down to just below its shoulders. He stood at the same height as Agunimon.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

When her eyes fell upon the scarf that fluttered around her, her mind flashed back to the bandana Koji worse. Icy-blue orbs looked into ruby-red as Kagome whispered one word. "Koji?"

Lobomon only gave a nod as he pushed off of the side of the chasm they'd been falling down a few seconds earlier and propelled himself out and back into the area they were in before.

The boy in red, the little boy, the blonde girl, and the chubby boy as well as the two Digimon gasped when they saw Lobomon jump out of the gap with Kagome safely secured in his arms.

(AN: In case no one understood the last line, it went as follows: Takuya, Tommy, Zoe, J.P, Bokomon, and Neemon)

"Oh, wow!" The boy in blue exclaimed in awe.

"Did I look that cool?" the boy in red shouted excitedly.

The little boy nodded rapidly. "Mhm! Yeah, but different!"

Lobomon let Kagome down with the group and their two Digimon before he ran off towards Raremon, grunting as he threw punches and kicks at the Sewer Digimon.

"That's the legendary warrior of light, Lobomon!" the small white Digimon exclaimed in a British accent from beside Kagome.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life!" the blonde girl squealed, the boy in blue nodding at her statement in agreement.

_'Neither have I,'_ Kagome agreed, watching Lobomon fight off the larger Digimon. _'Well, Fluffy, InuYasha, and InuPapa might count, but they definitely don't match up to him…'_

"Acid Sludge!" Raremon spewed out a large glop of the neon-green substance at the wolf-like Digimon.

"Lobo-Kendo!" Lobomon shouted as he whipped off the pole from behind his waist in two parts before connecting them into one rod that emitted a beam of light, much like a light sabre from the famed **Star Wars** series.

The 'Warrior of Light' as the little white Digimon had dubbed it, hacked away at Raremon with his sabre until the larger Digimon gave out a cry of defeat. Its figure turned black as a single strip of appeared and twirled around it.

"Now you talking trash heap," Lobomon said, whipping out his D-Tector, "prepare to be recycled!" He pushed a button on the side of his D-Tector and scanned it along the barcode, collecting the data within the device. "Fractal Code: Digitize!"

_'That was interesting,' _Kagome thought as she ran over to Koji. He'd returned to human form and was now on all fours, breathing heavily. _'But that last thing he said was a little cheesy…'_

"Molto bravissimo!" the blonde girl squealed when they reached the dark-haired boy.

"You okay?" the boy in red asked as he held out a hand to Koji. "Here, let me help you up."

Koji slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me."

The boy in red backed away a pace, taken aback by the statement and gesture that came with it.

"I don't need your help," Koji said, turning away from them for a moment. "Or anyone else's…But I guess I _should_ thank you; I always repay my debts."

_'Honorable,'_ Kagome thought, _'But with an edge…kind of reminds me of Fluffy…'_

"I didn't do it so you'd owe, me you know," the boy in red said, scratching the back of his head.

Kagome only looked on, a neutral expression on her face.

"My name's Koji Minamoto," the dark-haired boy introduced himself. "And you are…?"

"Takuya Kanbara," the boy in red, now known as Takuya replied.

"Takuya, huh? See ya." And with that, Koji walked off, Kagome right behind him.

"Koji, are you _really_ all right?" Kagome asked quietly, looking at him in concern.

He glanced at her from out of the corner of his eye and looked at her for a moment before he gave her a nod.

And with that, they both continued to travel in a comfortable silence to whatever could be their next destination.

* * *

Not too different from the original second episode, right? Well, the next chapter won't be too different from the original episode either, but the one after that I can promise something different!

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	4. Kazemon Kicks it!

I do not own InuYasha or Digimon Frontier in any way, shape or form!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

_'The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

AN: Warning to you all, like I said in the last chapter, this one won't be very different from the original episode. So don't be surprised or anything of the like, all right?

Review, but if you've nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all!

* * *

**~A Different Frontier~**

**oO-Kazemon Kicks It-Oo**

Kagome sat across from Koji in the Trailmon they were riding in, looking out at the scenery, or at least what there was in any case. There were some parts that were worth looking at while others were just gone with Trailmon tracks running over them.

"So what do we do now?" Kagome asked, looking over at the black-haired boy she was traveling with.

Koji opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything, their D-Tectors beeped. The two took their devices out and saw the strange symbol that appeared on them before on the screen.

_"You must go to the Forest Terminal," _the mysterious woman stated. She repeated her statement once more before the symbol and her voice faded.

"The Forest Terminal, huh?" Koji muttered, loud enough for Kagome to ear. "Sure why not?" he looked up at the girl he was traveling with. "Well, I guess we know where we're going now."

And with that, they lapsed back into silence until the Trailmon stopped at another station. The two teens got off the transportation Digimon and looked around for a moment, noticing that it had gotten late.

There wasn't much at the so-called station, it was just a lone platform surrounded by a large barren tree and not much greenery and a lone bench towards the back end of the platform.

"I guess there's not much we can do now," Kagome sighed, "Especially at a time like this." She turned to Koji. "We should try to get some sleep or we'll be too tired to travel to the Forest Terminal in the morning."

The dark-haired boy sighed and gave a nod as he looked around the station. He spotted the bench and pointed it out to his female companion. The two sat on the bench, bade each other good night (or in Koji's case, grunted) and promptly succumbed to the call from the land of dreams.

* * *

-The Next Morning-

Kagome eyes blinked open when sunlight touched them. "Stupid sun," she grumbled, rubbing her eyes, "can't let a person have a decent night's sleep!"

It was then, that Kagome's head moved up slightly then down again, before repeating the process. _'Okay, benches don't move and I _know_ I didn't bring a pillow! But then again, pillows don't move, either…'_She stiffened before getting up and looked down at what she'd slept on.

When her icy-blue eyes lay upon the place her head had rested, the teen's face flushed a bright red. Her head had been resting against Koji's chest while she was most likely snuggled up to him, his arms spread out over the back of the bench. _'But I could've sworn that we fell asleep on opposite sides!' _Kagome thought, mortified.

She quickly got up and began to walk off, trying to forget that little moment, when she stopped. "I should leave a note or something, shouldn't I?" Kagome muttered to herself, looking back at her slumbering companion.

Reaching into her pouch, Kagome drew out a small pen and a tiny notepad. Scrawling a little message onto it, she ripped out the paper and tucked it into Koji's hand before tiptoeing off quietly.

"I wonder where we are?" Kagome asked, as she continued walking, but stopped when she remembered a sign on the opposite side of the bench she and Koji had shared. "What did it say? 'Breezy Village'? Then I guess we have a bit to go before we find the Forest Terminal…"

Kagome saw a large tree up ahead and began walking towards it when she heard giggling nearby. Curiously, the raven-haired girl walked towards the source, to find a small crowd of Digimon that resembled flowers.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

The Digimon had green bodies with roots making up their feet with violet and white flowers making up their hands. They had a green tail, small green fangs set in sweet faces, bright blue eyes, and red petals around their neck and on their heads.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

She held her D-Tector out at the flower Digimon, wanting to see just what they were. _"Floramon: The Plant Digimon. As cheerful as they seem, you'd better watch out for their rain of Pollen attack when they get angry," _the mysterious woman's voice reported.

Kagome put her device bad in her pouch before she used her reiki to look into their auras. They clearly meant no harm, but there was a deep sadness they all harboured.

(AN: From what I know, 'Reiki' is one way to describe a priestess' powers)

"Um, excuse me?" Kagome called out to the group of Floramon. "Can any of you help me with something?"

The Floramon all looked up at her and then each other before giggling.

* * *

Koji groaned as he woke up, rubbing his eyes of the remnants of sleep. He stretched before noticing that Kagome was no longer there.

"Guess she decided to leave," he muttered, wondering why he felt a small pang at the thought of her leaving him. It was then, that he noticed something inside his hand. Opening his hand, he found a small note. Raising an eyebrow, the dark-haired boy read the note, the pang he felt lessening with each word.

_I went to exploring for a bit and to see if we can get directions to the Forest Terminal._

_-Kagome_

Koji pocketed the memo it and leaned back against the bench, wondering just he should do while his companion was gone.

It wasn't long before he heard voices approaching him. Looking up, Koji spotted the boy in blue, the girl in pink and the two small Digimon from the Flame Terminal on the platform opposite him.

"Where are we?" the blonde girl asked.

"This is Breezy Village," the small white Digimon pointed at the sign.

"Welcome, Tourists," Koji greeted sardonically.

The small group turned to see the dark-haired boy sitting casually on a bench.

"So this isn't it," he muttered under his breath, jumping off of the platform and walking along the tracks to see if he could find any leads and Kagome.

"Hey, Koji, where're ya goin'?" the boy in blue asked.

"Where I go is my own business, thanks for asking," Koji retorted as he walked further down the tracks and away from the group.

It wasn't until he was walking along the tracks through a small forest that he took out his D-Tector, find the same globe from before appearing. "What's this?" he mumbled. "Another Spirit?"

He stopped when he heard voices coming from just a little bit away from him.

"Ha! So strangers wandered into the village, eh? That's trouble," one voice commented.

Koji followed the voice and hid behind a tree as he listened. _'Strangers? Who're they talking about? Other kids? Could Kagome be with them?'_ He stopped, shaking his head. _'Why would I care? Why _do_ I care so much about her anyway?'_

"They're human children," another voice exclaimed.

"You think those whiney wallflowers called them in to help?" the first voice asked.

"Who cares?" a third voice retorted. "Nothing can stop the Mushroom Brothers!"

"Then let's get 'em!" the second voice shouted, making the other two voices cheer with him in agreement.

Koji's brow furrowed as a small growl left his lips. And as much as he wanted to stop the thought that came next, he couldn't help it. _'Nothing's happening to anyone while I'm around, least of all to Kagome!'_

* * *

-Breezy Village-

Kagome looked up from her bowl of soup when she heard the door to the little home open. Behind a small group of Floramon was the boy in blue, the girl in pink, and the two small Digimon from the Village of Flames.

"It's very thoughtful of you to invite us over for lunch," the blonde girl said happily. It was then that she noticed Kagome sitting at the table. "Oh! Hi there! You were at the Village of Flames with Koji, right?"

Kagome nodded as she stood up and gave a small bow. "I'm Kagome Higurashi," she introduced herself, "It's nice to meet you."

Both the blonde girl and the boy in blue quickly gave their own short bows as they stated their names. "I'm Zoe Orimoto," the blonde said.

"My name's J.P Shibayama," the boy in blue stated, while inwardly drooling at how cute Kagome looked and the idea of finally being able to eat something. _'She's just as cute as Zoe! And that bowl of whatever she's eating looks delicious!'_

"I am Bokomon," the small white Digimon said in his Britain accent, "Keeper of the Book, at your service."

"And I'm Neemon," the yellow rabbit-like Digimon said, "Keeper of My Pants, also at your service!"

Kagome giggle at the two Digimon and returned the greeting. _'They look like an amusing pair…'_

Soon the small group was seated at the large table with Kagome with their own bowl of creamy soup in front of them.

Zoe took a sip. "Molto buono! Yum!" she squealed, cupping her cheek in bliss.

"Um, melted what?" J.P asked, halting his eating for a second.

"'Molto buono'," Zoe repeated with a smile. "It Italian for 'delicious'. This soup's great!"

_'So she's of mixed heritage,' _Kagome thought with interest. She held no dislike for people with mixed heritages, what with her own birth father being of European descent.

The Floramon all cheered at the compliment.

"Clam Soup a la Floramon," a Floramon answered Zoë's question. "And it's all in the way it's made."

All the Floramon stand in a large circle around the table and their guests with large yellow fruits resembling pears in their hands.

"To make it, we use our heads and a ripe clam fruit," another Floramon spoke up.

_'Their heads?'_ Kagome wondered curiously.

"Uh, you're head?" J.P asked, confusedly.

The two petals on their heads opened up to reveal a deep gap _inside_ their heads. They placed the fruit inside their heads and the petals closed up over their heads once again.

"Two, three, four," the first Floramon counted off, cuing the other Floramon to sing.

"_When you take a little clam fruit and you mix it in your stew  
You make the most delicious soup, the flavor's never dull.  
We shake our heads both up and down and sing this song more tuneful  
A little bit of us resides in every yummy spoonful!_"

The Floramon all danced as they sang the little through to the end while the three humans and their two small Digimon companions just watched.

"And it's ready!" the same Floramon from before exclaimed, coming up to the table and bent their heads over the bowls, creamy soup pouring through the small gap underneath their petals. "Enjoy!"

Zoe and J.P both waved their hands in a 'no way' gesture, while Kagome, Neemon, and Bokomon all thanked the Digimon for a second helping.

"It's brain food!" Another Floramon smiled, to which the two Digimon and Kagome laughed.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

"That was great!" Zoe exclaimed, stretching as everyone stepped outside into the village. "This breeze feels so good!"

"Thanks to our special Lung Tree," a Floramon stated. "The wind filters through the branches of this Lung Tree, cooling all of Breezy Village."

"Wow! This wind is like Hawaii, a vacation paradise in our world," Zoe explained. "Do a lot of visitors come here?"

The smile dropped from all the Floramon's faces.

"Not like before," a Floramon spoke sadly, "no one comes to visit our village now. So many trains filled with happy passengers made stops here in the past."

_'Something's wrong with that tree…'_ Kagome's eyes narrowed as she walked up to it.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Trailmon stopped and different kinds of Digimon began filtering out of the vehicle Digimon._

_Many different Digimon smiled and laughed with the Floramon as the plant Digimon catered to them. Everything and everyone looked much happier than they were. Even the Lung Tree was full of sparkling, lush, green leaves._

"Our village was a shady, green hamlet. Many visitors came to relax in our lush landscape."

-Flashback-

* * *

"Blooming bushes and flowers were everywhere, even near the station," another Floramon spoke up. "Everything was perfect and our village was the perfect park everyone wanted to see."

"Maybe you should put in a video arcade," J.P suggested, making Kagome turn around from where she stood at the foot of the Lung Tree to glare at the boy just as Zoe elbowed the male for being unsenstive.

_'Build a _Video Arcade_?!' _Kagome refrained from shouting. _'He wants to ruin a perfectly nice piece of nature for a _Video Arcade_?! I'd have liked to purify him, if I didn't know that my Reiki doesn't harm humans!'_she turned back to the Lung Tree in front of her and her eyes narrowed. "Something isn't right," she mumbled, looked closely at the tree. "It feels like something is missing…almost suppressed."

"You're the first visitors we've had in months!" a Floramon exclaimed. "We're indebted to you."

"Indebted?" J.P Repeated, scratching his head. "Does that mean you're going to charge us?"

_'Please tell me that he's just having a moment of stupidity like we all are prone to!'_ Kagome raised her eyes to the bright blue sky.

"No, no, no," another Floramon said quickly. "It means we thank you and we'd be glad if you spread word that our village is fun to visit."

"You bet!" Zoe agreed. "Your soup's great, even if it's different."

"With your help we might just even return the trains, visitors, and happiness to our Breezy Village," another Floramon explained.

"Even if we tell everyone we know about your village you need to do something," the blonde girl frowned suddenly. "Maybe plant some new flowers."

"We've tried that, but we have a problem," the first Floramon told them, "We're just not strong enough to dig in this hard soil. And to replant everything will take a lot of strength."

A mischievous glint appeared in the blonde's eyes. "Well it just so happens that I know this strong guy."

"You do?" The Floramon looked hopeful.

Zoe looked pointedly at J.P, who was looking elsewhere. Getting the hint, the plant Digimon all went up to the chubby boy and dragged him over.

"Hey what're you doing?" the auburn-haired boy exclaimed.

"You have arms like tree trunks!" a Floramon said gleefully. "You'll be an absolutely wonderful digger!"

"Dig? Me" J.P yelped. "No way!"

Zoe looked away, hiding the smile that threatened to break out. "You know, what I like?" she said coyly. "Strong guys that help out without being asked~"

"That's me!" J.P perked up. "Ha! Why I've got an eyebrow that can clean and jerk two fig trees!" He flexed his arm.

Kagome could only hold in her laughter as she watched the boy. _'So very predictable…'_

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

Soon everyone began digging holes, planting seeds and flowers everywhere. Floramon ran around here and there with wheelbarrows full of either dirt of small flowers that needed to be planted.

"I should call you a miracle worker," Bokomon said, watching Neemon push the wheelbarrow he was standing in, "it's a miracle when _you_ work. Now onward we go!"

Neemon suddenly stopped pushing the wheelbarrow and dumps the dirt, and Bokomon onto the ground buried in the small pile of dirt.

Kagome only giggled as she looked at the two Digimon before turning back to help Zoe with the flowers.

"There," the blonde girl said, patting the dirt around a few peonies she'd just planted. "If we keep working like this, then this place will look fantastic in no time!"

The Floramon beside the two girls could only frown and look away sadly.

"You don't think so?" Kagome asked.

"The Mushroomon'll just wreck it," one Floramon said morosely.

"Mushroomon?" Kagome repeated, looking at the two Digimon. She noted the sadness in their auras had become more pronounced when these 'Mushroomon' were mentioned.

Just then, they heard J.P shout in surprise. Turning to where he was, they all saw three Digimon standing in front of J.P and the Floramon with him were three Digimon Kagome assumed were the Mushroomon they'd been speaking of just seconds before.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

They were literally white mushrooms with purple mushroom tops that had yellow markings on them, a pair of magenta gloves and boots adorning their hands and feet.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

"Nice try, but bye-bye!" the three Mushroomon chorused with sadistic grins, each throwing down a small mushroom down at J.P and his group of Floramon. The small mushrooms exploded at contact, knocking the auburn –haired boy and the Floramon back.

Just then, a bright white light started shining from the base of the tree, causing everyone to shield their eyes at the intensity of the glow.

* * *

Koji looked on in awe when he saw the bright light through the trees.

* * *

The light eventually died down and the smoke from the mushroom bombs with it.

Everyone looked up, seeing the three Mushroomon jump into the air.

"We—" one Mushroomon began.

"—are the—" another Mushroomon continued.

"—Mushroomon Brothers!" The final Mushroomon finished.

"Oh no," a Floramon said in fright, "not again!"

"We thought you learned your lesson," one Mushroomon told everyone as he and his brother stood on either side of him on a tree branch.

"Planting trees and flowers—" the second began.

"—is a big waste of time!" the third Mushroomon finished.

"Please don't wreck our plants!" A Floramon pleaded. "Please! Not again!"

The Mushroomon only smirked as they jumped up in their air and threw down three more mushroom bombs. "Giggle Grenade!"

Upon contact with the ground, instead of causing an explosion like last time, these mushrooms burst into thousands of small orange particles, reminiscent of pollen.

Suddenly, all the Floramon began giggling uncontrollably. Kagome and Zoe tried to snap them out of it, to no avail.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked, looking around at the giggling Floramon.

"They just started laughing when they—" Kagome's eyes widened. "The pollen from the grenades! That must be what's causing them to laugh so much! The Floramon must have breathed in some of it!"

"But how come we're not giggling to death?" J.P asked.

"Maybe it doesn't affect humans," Kagome shrugged.

"If you were a Floramon, too, you'd laughing right along with 'em," the first Mushroomon said as the trio landed on the ground.

"They're so tired from busting their gut that they're too tired to do anything, let along let alone plant stuff!" the second Mushroomon snickered.

"What did we ever do to deserve this treatment?" a Floramon giggled. "We used always greet the visitors at the station, remember?"

"She's right," another Floramon laughed. "You were so much fun back then!"

"You Floramon were always more popular with the tourists!" the first Mushroomon growled.

"Yeah!" The third Mushroomon spoke up this time. "No matter how hard we tried to please those looky-loos, they thought you flower girls were nicer than us spore guys!"

"But that's not true!" A Floramon giggled. "They all liked you, too!"

"And your Mushroom Mousse was so popular with the tourists!" Another Floramon chortled. "They liked it even more than our soup!"

"That's enough!" the first Mushroomon shouted, jumping into the air with his brothers. "Mushroom Mash!" They threw down three more grenades down at the small houses, only this time they _did_ explode.

"They're toasting this place like an English Muffin!" J.P balked at the decimated home.

"It's over! We've had it with your Flower Power!" The second Mushroomon shouted.

"And this time—" the third Mushroomon began.

"—we're gonna flatten Breezy Village!" The first Mushroomon finished, letting loose three more grenades.

Bokomon and Neemon peeked out from behind a tree.

"You know, Neemon," the small white Digimon observed, "I may not be a genius, but I think those three have had their attitudes adjusted for the worse by Cherubimon's dark power!"

"Cherubimon?" Neemon asked. "Who's that?"

A vein ticked on Bokomon's head. He stomped on his companion's foot and pulled the waistband of Neemon's pants before snapping them back.

"Here's a snap," Bokomon said, annoyed, "don't forget to write!"

"Sorry I asked," the rabbit Digimon said with tears in its eyes.

"Fool!" Bokomon reprimanded. "How could you forget someone like Cherubimon? He's the source of all evil in the Digital World!"

_'That's interesting to know…'_ Kagome stored away the information she'd just heard for a later time.

"She's starting a parade!" Neemon pointed at Zoe, ignoring Bokomon's words.

The little white Digimon turned in the direction his taller companion was pointing to see Zoe stalking up to a Mushroomon with an angry expression painted on her face.

"Hold it!" Zoe shouted at the Mushroomon.

"Move it, girly!" the first Mushroomon demanded as the second and third Mushroomon looked at the blonde girl confusedly as she raised her hand.

_CRACK!_

Kagome, J.P, and the Digimon all winced as the sound echoed through the now silent village.

The first Mushroomon looked at Zoe with a somewhat sad face while holding his reddened cheek, his brothers supporting his on either side.

"Hey now!" The third Mushroomon exclaimed. "That's my brother! Why'd you slap him?"

"You need to stop your bullying and start learning how to get along!" Zoe scolded, trying to speak some sense into the Digimon before her.

The Mushroomon all just looked at her with baffled expressions.

Zoe sighed. "What I mean is that just because you're feeling like you get the short end of the stick, doesn't give you the right to go around destroying everything! Try solving things peacefully!"

J.P walked up to Zoë's side. "Yeah, now listen up, Toadstool Heads, you can't go baring in here with your purple mushroom caps 'cause they're just plain ugly! Right?" He turned to Zoe, expecting her to agree, only to find her looking at him blankly.

Kagome slapped her forehead. _'Idiot!'_

"You just insulted them," Zoe deadpanned. "That's just totally wrong."

"Huh?" J.P glanced at the Mushroomon, seeing them look enraged.

"You shouldn'ta said that! You're definitely gonna get it now!" They growled. "Charge!" The three digimon began to chase the auburn-haired boy around the village tossing their mushroom grenades at him.

All the while, J.P was pleading with his D-Tector, asking it for help. "C'mon, Spirit Evolution!"

Nothing happened.

"Nice try brat!" The first Mushroomon growled.

Just then, the boy in blue tripped and fell to the ground.

Zoe cried out J.P's name in fright.

Just then a burst of pink light shone brightly and a little black mannequin in a pink butterfly costume with white-green wings flew out of the hole in the Lung Tree.

"My Spirit!" J.P cried out, standing up and confidently holding his D-Tector out. "Spirit Evolution!"

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

The device was shaped just like Kagome and Koji's, but the color scheme was completely different. It had a blue body with yellow accents and silver buttons.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

Bokomon and Neemon could only watch in awe.

"J.P's Spirit Evolving!" Bokomon exclaimed.

"It's scary! What's he doing? This isn't good!" The Mushroomon Brothers chorused.

Kagome's eyes landed on the glow coming from a pocket in Zoë's skirt and pointed it out to the other girl. _'I don't think that's the case…besides, what guy would willingly look like a butterfly?'_

"What the…?" the blonde girl whispered, holding the device in her hand.

To everyone's, bar a certain few's, surprise, the little mannequin flew past J.P and stopped in front of Zoe, who held out her D-Tector, a beam of light shooting out of the top. The beam touched the Spirit and dragged it into the device.

A pink symbol appeared on Zoë's screen and the mysterious woman's voice sounded. _"It is time."_

As though it were instinct, Zoe went through the motions without anyone telling her what to do. "Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

The column of barcode once again appeared and covered Zoe from head to toe. After a few seconds, the column dispersed and in Zoë's place was a Digimon. "Kazemon!"

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

Kazemon wore a pink outfit that resembled a bikini. She had light-lavender shoulder guards and gloves the same colour with the symbol of 'wind' etched on them. She wore a pair of pink and green flat-soled boots that stopped at mid-thigh. Her eyes were covered with a white metallic band and a headband sat in her hair with a mint-green butterfly wing on each side.

She had a pair of large mint-green butterfly wings sprouting from her back, lightly tanned skin, and long royal-purple hair that stopped at her ankles with two wavy strands hanging down either side of her head to just above her bust. She looked like she stood at just about the same height as Lobomon and Agunimon.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

"Zoe evolved instead of me, J.P whispered morosely to himself.

Everyone watched as Kazemon floated above them, sparkles showering from her form.

"Wow!" Neemon exclaimed. "She's a big butterfly!"

"She not a butterfly, you nitwit," Bokomon explained. "She's one of the Legendary Warriors! Zoe has bonded with the Legendary Warrior of Wind! She's Kazemon!"

The Mushroomon could only look at the legendary warrior that had been a normal human only seconds before, dumbfounded.

"Evil creatures, be purified by the wind!" Kazemon cried out, holding her hands out, pink twisters shooting up from her fingertips.

"Bye Bye Butterfly" the Mushroomon smirked, throwing a couple of grenades at Kazemon.

_'Is _everyone_ going to say something cheesy when they Spirit Evolve?'_ Kagome blinked. _'Am _I_ going to say something cheesy like that? Oh I hope not!'_

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon shouted, whipping the mini-twisters at the grenades the Mushroomon tried to throw at her.

"You pesky insect!" the first Mushroomon growled before signaling to his brothers. They jumped into the air once again and threw three more bombs at Kazemon.

The butterfly-like digimon stood in a handstand before separating her legs into a full split. She started moving her hands around so that her body moved in a circle and a light wind whipped around her. "Tempest Twist!"

She knocked away the three grenades that were headed her way and flew over to them, still spinning. The three Digimon were given three swift kicks, knocking them back.

"Think of what she could do with vegetables," Bokomon commented absently.

But right when Kazemon flew into the air right-side up, the three Mushroomon Brothers also jumped up.

"So what?" the first Mushroomon said.

"We're not—" the second smirked.

"—Through yet!" the third finished.

The three of them landed on the ground, one standing atop the other's head. Suddenly, the same barcode column enveloped them before dissolving to reveal a whole new Digimon.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

The Digimon literally looked like a tree with legs, but there were no leaves on its branches, while its arms were made of think branches with jagged ends. It was a golden-brown colour and had clear blue eyes.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

"That's Woodmon: A plant Digimon whose Branch Smash attack is one of tremendous strength and his bark is like armor," Bokomon recited as Kagome held her D-Tector up, which displayed Woodmon's statistics.

Woodmon slammed his arms on the ground and gave a loud roar.

Kazemon ran at the new Digimon before jumping up into the air in front of it. "How about a little Love Tap?" She bumped her bum lightly to Woodmon's head.

Suddenly, the tree-like Digimon's eyes became hearts and a blush appeared across its face.

"Your bark's worse than your bite!" Kazemon shouted, kicking the digimon rapidly.

With that, Woodmon snapped out of his daze. "Enough!" he roared.

Kagome slapped her forehead again. _'He was dazed! Why'd you snap him out of it?!'_

Kazemon floated in the air, gloating to herself, so she never heard Woodmon's next sentence. "That kinda tickled; my bark's feelin' all funny. But you see I'm not laughing, there is no escape from my Branch Smash!" He swung out his arm in an uppercut that caught the butterfly-like Digimon just right, knocking her out of the air.

The familiar barcode column appeared once more around Kazemon before dissolving to reveal an unconscious Zoe.

J.P shouted her name worriedly and ran to the blonde girl, trying to wake her, but to no avail.

Woodmon stood there cackling at the sight when Koji suddenly runs out from the forest.

"Hey!" the dark-haired boy shouted. "Cut it out!"

"Branch Smash!" Woodmon swung out his arm at Zoe and J.P, but a lavender barrier suddenly appeared in front of her.

"What the—" Koji muttered, staring at the barrier. He looked around for the source and saw Kagome standing behind a tree with Bokomon and Neemon, her hand raised and glowing the same colour as the barrier. Dark-blue eyes widened. _'What is she? How is she doing that?'_

He turned to the large Digimon with a hesitant look on his face. He glanced down at his D-Tector and raised it into the air. "Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

In no time the barcode column surrounded him and once it dispersed, Lobomon stood there in his place. "Lobomon!"

Woodmon turned to the wolf-like Digimon as he landed behind him. "Hm?"

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon whipped out his sabre and slashed at the tree-like Digimon, leaving behind a small hole in what could have been his forehead.

Woodmon blinked before turning his blue eyes to the tiny hole above his eyes and laughed. "What was _that_? A love tap?"

Lobomon said nothing as he raised his left arm and aimed it at Woodmon. "Howling Laser!" a beam of bluish-white light shot out of the small cartridge on his left arm at the larger Digimon.

The laser cut through the hole previously made in the tree-like Digimon's head and went out the other side, leaving a larger hole than before.

Zoe, J.P, and Kagome just looked on in awe, as did their two Digimon companions and the Floramon.

Woodmon just looked on and smirked before crying out in shock as the hole in his forehead cracked. Then more and more of him began to break apart and dissolve into dust. A single barcode appeared around the digimon as its silhouette went black.

Lobomon held up his D-Tector, the symbol for light glowing brightly on the screen. "Shadow creature! Be purified by the light!"

_'And there's the cheesy line yet again,'_ Kagome sweat-dropped.

"Farewell, Woodmon, for good!" He pressed a button on the side on the device and scanned the barcode until it was sucked into the device completely. "Fractal Code: Digitize!" The scanning of the Fractal Code left behind three confused Mushroomon.

"What happened?" The first Mushroomon asked, his expression no longer sinister.

"Were we in—" the second began, his face like his brother.

"—a bad dream?" the third finished, confusedly.

Lobomon leapt back into the air and was Koji once again.

"Koji," Zoe murmured.

"Is that all there is to it?" J.P asked, scratching his head, slightly confused.

Just then, Koji dropped to the ground on all fours, breathing heavily as sweat formed on his brow.

Worried, Kagome ran to the dark-haired boy. "Are you okay?" she asked, before mentally slapping herself. _'Of course he wasn't okay! Great question, Genius!' _Taking a small handkerchief out of her pouch, she dabbed at his face before he pushed her hand away.

Just then, he spotted the flashing screen of his D-Tector. Curious, the dark-haired boy pressed a button.

_"Fractal Code: Rendered,"_ the mysterious woman's voice sounded.

_'Is her voice programmed into our D-Tector's systems or something?'_ Kagome frowned, looking at her own D-Tector. _'We're always hearing it for some reason or another. At least when it's not a message from her…'_

The Fractal Code that was scanned was suddenly released in a mass of swirls that covered Breezy Village completely, including the Lung Tree.

When the swirls faded, everyone gasped as fresh, green grass was left in its wake on the once barren ground, houses regained their luster, and the Lung Tree grew lush, green leaves and shone in the sunlight.

"Breezy Village's Fractal Code is being returned!" Bokomon explained, smiling at the beautiful scenery.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

The four humans and the two small digimon looked on as the Mushroomon and Floramon happily discussed new ways of attracting tourists to their village.

"They're all pretty happy, thanks to you," Zoe held out a hand to Koji, who ignored it and stood up on his own before walking off in another direction.

Kagome smiled apologetically at Zoe, J.P, Bokomon, and Neemon before jogging to catch up with Koji.

"You know you could try being a littler friendlier!" the two dark-haired teens heard the blonde shout behind them.

"She _is_ kind of right, Koji," Kagome smiled amusedly at the dark-haired boy, who only scoffed at her remark.

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	5. Rise of the Moon, Selínimon

I do not own InuYasha or Digimon Frontier in any way, shape or form!

* * *

Speech Key:

"The" – Oral/Normal Speech

_ 'The'_ – _Thoughts_

* * *

**PLEASE READ BEFORE STARTING THE CHAPTER!**

AN: All right here's the next chapter. Now, from the title, I suppose you can tell, that this is where Kagome will get _her_ spirit. I have some sketches done, so all I really need to do is post them and even then, it probably won't be until next week or the week after that I'll get the drawing up onto my DeviantArt.

Read and review, but remember, if you've nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all!

* * *

**~A Different Frontier~**

**oO-Rise of the Moon, Selínimon-Oo**

"Kagome," Koji looked out of the corner of his eye at the raven-haired girl.

"Hm?" she hummed looking down at her D-Tector, which had a small globe hovering over it at the moment.

"Back at the village," he continued, "that barrier that went up in front of that girl and boy. Do you know anything about it?"

"Why do you ask?" Kagome asked, hoping he hadn't heard the slightly tremble in her voice.

Koji stopped walking, making Kagome stop right beside him. He leaned down until his face was just inches from her own.

"Your hand was glowing when that shield went up," the dark-haired boy's eyes narrowed. "Just _what _are you?"

_'Can I trust him?'_ she looked into his eyes. _'He doesn't look like the type go spouting off secrets…'_

"Can you promise not to freak out?" Kagome looked away from the piercing dark-blue orbs and sighed. When she heard a sound of agreement from Koji she began speaking. "I'm not dangerous, if that's what you wanted to know, Koji, but I'm not exactly human, either."

"What?" his eyes widened and he backed a few paces away from her.

"Do you promise not to say anything about what I say to anyone else?" Kagome asked seriously.

Koji only gave a curt nod after a moment's hesitation.

"Kakusu," she said quietly and looked up at her traveling companion, now with her true features.

He stared at her for a full minute before speaking. "You still haven't answered my question: What _are_ you?"

"I'm a priestess," Kagome said simply and elaborated when Koji was about to speak, "I'm not one of those pretenders at shrines for tourists, Koji. I'm a true priestess with real powers. The only difference is that I have a demon blood in me, too."

"Demon blood?" An eyebrow lifted skeptically.

"Yes, Koji," Kagome sighed. "Demon blood. My adopted family are Inu-Youkai; dog demons. Demon's aren't just myths, Koji; they're living beings that live all around us, hiding in plain sight."

"You're adopted?" he asked, surprised.

"InuPapa saved me by giving me some of his blood and adopting me into his family," Kagome explained quietly, "But instead of becoming a full demon, I have demonic attributes, but technically, I'm still human. Unfortunately, we don't really know much beyond that since something like this has never happened before during an adoption."

"There's more to it, though, isn't there?" the dark-blue-eyed teen asked rhetorically.

Kagome bit her lip and after a moment, gave a nod. _'Why do I trust him so much? That can't be normal…'_ She went to sit against a tree and pat the ground next to her. Koji took a seat in the offered spot and looked at her expectantly.

"I can't tell you much beyond my family," Kagome explained. "It's not because I don't want to, but because I need my family's permission since it includes them, too. Is that okay with you?"

The dark-haired boy nodded and listened as Kagome told him about her demonic family and the many demon friends she had.

By the time she'd finished, Koji was silently looking off in a random direction with a pensive expression. "You know," he said finally, "if you told me this before, I would never have believed you, and I still find it hard to believe." He watched as Kagome's face fell. "But," he continued, "Somehow, I find myself believing every single word you said, excluding the obvious proof. So yeah, I believe you."

"But please don't tell anyone!" Kagome pleaded. "Nowadays, humans believe that demons and Priestess are just myths."

"Don't worry so much," Koji reassured her with a slight smirk, "I don't blab about other people's business anyway."

Kagome beamed and pounced on the dark-haired teen with a firm hug.

A light tinge of pink ran across his cheeks before returning the hug and letting go with an awkward cough.

"Wow," Kagome commented, "look how late it's gotten." She looked at her traveling companion apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't realize how long I was talking."

Koji looked up at the sky that was tinged with orange, red and pink. She was right, it _had_ gotten late; he remembered the sky being a clear blue when Kagome started telling her story. "It doesn't matter. We just need to find somewhere to spend the night."

"We could continue to follow the map," Kagome showed her D-Tector to Koji, "after all, the Spirits usually seem to be in places where Digimon live."

"I guess we really don't have much of a choice," Koji sighed, glancing at the tiny globe and walking off in the direction indicated.

Kagome said 'Kakusu', hiding her demonic features once more, before hurrying after the dark-haired teen.

A few moments later, the duo stopped. The entire time they'd been walking, they seen nothing but dense forestry, with no sign of life except the occasional small Digimon going about their business.

"Do you think we read the map wrong?" Kagome asked, tilting her D-Tector in another direction.

"I don't think so," Koji said slowly, looking down at the screen, "then again, we've seen nothing except trees the entire time."

Just then a rustle was heard, followed by a giggle.

The duo fell into fighting stances, their backs to each other. "You heard that, right?" the raven-haired girl asked quietly.

Koji gave an almost imperceptible nod.

More rustling sounded, followed by more giggling.

"Who's there?" Kagome demanded in a regal tone. "Show yourself!"

The duo watched as one Digimon walked out from behind a couple bushes with a smaller one bouncing behind it.

* * *

The first Digimon was small and looked like a pale pink rabbit with four ears that had violet accents; two large ones pointing down and two small ones pointing up. Its body looked like it had a dress on with yellow crescent moon on its body, arms, and forehead. It wore a pink ribbon that crisscrossed over its chest, secured by a silver medallion that had a sleeping crescent moon etched into it. Its paws had tiny grey claws, its eyes were a sweet magenta, and a small strand of hair popped out over the crescent moon on her forehead.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

The second Digimon literally looked like a lavender orb that had a ruffled ring around the top of its head, from which a lavender rod shot out before shaping into a slight oval shape. Its eyes were dark and had a sweet babyish face.

* * *

"Who are you?" Koji asked, not dropping out of his fighting stance. After all, appearances could be deceiving.

"We're sorry for scaring you!" The rabbit-like Digimon giggled. "Moonmon and I were just curious about who was coming towards our village."

"And who would you be?" Kagome inquired this time.

"I'm Lunamon!" the rabbit-like Digimon bounced. "And this is Moonmon!" The little lavender Digimon chirped happily.

"My name's Kagome," the raven-haired girl introduced herself. "And this is my friend, Koji," she added, seeing that the boy wouldn't be saying anything.

"What are you doing out in the forest so late?" Lunamon asked.

"We were looking form somewhere to stay the night before heading off for the Forest Terminal," Kagome explained.

Lunamon and Moonmon just looked at the two humans for a moment and then looked at each other, speaking through their eyes. "Well, why don't you spend the night in our village?"

"Can we?" Kagome gasped. "Oh, we wouldn't be causing you any trouble, would we?"

"Not at all!" Lunamon chirped a little too enthusiastically. "We love having visitors!"

_'Something's off about those two,'_ Kagome's eyes narrowed.

Catching her look, Koji nudged her and silently asked what was wrong. Kagome only shook her head lightly.

And with that, the dark-haired duo followed the small digmon. The quartet continued walking through the dense cluster of trees until they reached a large tree.

"Come on!" Lunamon called out to the duo as it and Moonmon bounced _through_ the tree trunk.

The dark-haired teens shared an apprehensive glance. "Is that supposed to be safe?" Kagome asked quietly.

"If those two said to follow them, I guess we'd better follow them unless we want to spend the night in this place," Koji answered, gesturing to the forest around them.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome closed her eyes and walked into the tree, only to find that she didn't hit it like she'd expected.

Opening her icy-blue eyes, Kagome gasped as she looked around at the scenery in shock.

She stood on a stone bridge that connected to a large crescent shaped island with a smaller island just inside the crescent. The islands were both covered in dull-greenish brown grass and small slate-coloured domes with tiny chimneys covered the large crescent moon-shaped island. The small circular island had only a small shrine sitting in the middle of it with a tiny wooden bridge connecting it to the crescent shaped one. The water around the islands, which should have been a clear and crisp blue, was a murky brown and the sky, which had previously shone with stars and the three moons, was blocked out by purplish-black smog.

"Something's not right about this place," Koji muttered under his breath.

_'That's kind of obvious…'_Kagome only nodded and the two continued to follow Lunamon and Moonmon to the crescent-shaped island.

"Welcome to the Moonlit Isle!" Lunamon bounced happily to a large dome that was a little more detailed than the others. "Come on! You need to meet Crescemon!"

"Crescemon?" Kagome asked tilting her head questioningly.

"She's our leader and protects our village!" Lunamon chirped with Moonmon giving a small squeak of agreement.

"Crescemon!" Lunamon called, knocking lightly on the door.

"Yes, Lunamon?" a digmon asked in a light soprano and feminine voice.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

The Digimon looked like a large pale-pink rabbit with blue and black armour covering her torso with silver and black rods shooting out from the back. She wore a black helmet with large silver spikes and magenta ribbons trailing down from them that showed only her ruby eyes on her head. Two large sickle-like weapons of black and silver with crescent moons etched into them were attached to her hands with silver gauntlets attached to black elbow pads that connected to the arm of her torso armour. On her feet was a pair of black and white boots with rabbits on them. She had two pairs of small ears hanging over her shoulders with one large ear shooting backward on either side of her head.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

"I brought a couple visitors you might want to see," Lunamon said nervously. "They needed a place to rest for the night, so I offered…"

Crescemon's ruby eyes softened. "Let me speak with them first, all right? Then you may take them to your home for the night." She looked over to Koji and Kagome, who stood there looking at the large rabbit-like Digimon warily. "You may enter." She stepped aside and waited for the two humans to go inside.

Koji and Kagome walked through the doorway and stood in the home, looking at the simple décor that consisted of a small fireplace, a bed of furs, and mysterious-looking writing on the walls.

There was silence as the dark-haired duo and the rabbit-like Digimon stared at each other, waiting for someone to start.

Finally it was Crescemon that had broken the silence. "As you may have heard, I am Crescemon. I am the head of this village and am also its protector. May I have the pleasure of knowing your names?"

"My name is Kagome," the raven-haired girl stated when she saw that Koji wouldn't be speaking anytime soon, "and this is Koji."

Crescemon gave a nod. "Why were you wandering around the forest at that time of day?" she asked. "Surely you must know that it isn't safe; not with Cherubimon's evil continuing to spread and the Digital World continuing to fall to ruin."

"Koji and I were given instructions to go to the Forest Terminal," Kagome explained, "we were searching for a place to stay the night before Lunamon and Moonmon found us."

"The Forest Terminal?" Crescemon's eyes widened. _'Could they be—?'_ "But that is—tell me, do either of you posses one of the twelve legendary spirits?"

"I do," Koji spoke up for the first time after Kagome gave him a small nudge, "I have the spirit of light, Lobomon."

"So the rumors _are _true," the armoured-rabbit Digimon sighed, "the remaining six warriors are awakening." She looked to the two teens and gestured to her bed of furs. "Please sit; we have much to discuss."

Koji and Kagome glanced at each other before taking the proffered seats.

"Then you know about what's going on in the Digital World?" Kagome asked curiously. But why don't the other Digimon we met know?"

"Yes, this tribe, knows of the crisis plaguing the Digital World. We have always been conscious of the goings on in this world," Crescemon confessed. "You have wondered why our village is hidden as it was, correct?"

Kagome and Koji gave a nod.

"You may have noticed that the stars always shape patterns and constellations," the armoured rabbit explained, "With each change that goes on in our world, the star patterns change as well. Our tribe consists of what we call Star Seers; we read the patterns within the stars to learn of what is to come so that we may prepare for it. This is the reason why we stay hidden; had our gift been discovered by the wrong being, it would have meant our destruction and abuse of the ability."

"But that's not all, is it?" Koji asked.

"No," Crescemon shook her head. "There is one other reason for our staying hidden. The Fractal Code of Moonlit Isle contains great power and maintains harmony within this world. The Fractal Code here connects to the rest of the Fractal Code in this world, allowing it to secure balance in the Digital World, but as pieces of this world continue to be lost and the Fractal Code taken, things have gone awry, and greatly so."

"What _is_ a 'Fractal Code'?" Kagome broke in. "I remember Koji mentioning something like that as Lobomon when he scanned Raremon and Woodmon. In Breezy Village, when the data was released, everything just started healing. Why?"

"The Fractal Code is what this world and all the Digimon are, for lack of a better phrase, made of," Crescemon explained. "It is the 'command code' of sorts for data in this world. When unlocked, the data can be manipulated by whoever takes it. All Digimon have a Fractal Code and now that you have the spirit of light, Koji, you, too, have a Fractal Code. However, when yours is taken, you won't be completely harmed, but your spirit will most likely be lost to whoever triggered it to appear."

A tense silence draped over the three.

"I have another question," Kagome broke the quiet of the room. "Though, I hope you won't be offended by it."

Ruby eyes softened as Crescemon shook her head in negative. "Go ahead."

"Why does everything here look so polluted?" Kagome asked cautiously. "The moment we set foot through the hidden gateway, Koji and I felt that something was wrong."

Crescemon's eyes grew sorrowful as she sighed. "So you've noticed…a while before all the human children were called to this world, a Digimon had sensed our barrier and broke through. He demanded we give him the key to our Fractal Code. We couldn't understand how we knew, as we never Saw this, but we refused." Crescemon's eyes grew hard. "The Digimon became enraged and directed an attack into our waters and left. Day by day, we would try to purify the water, but to no avail, for every night he appears to continue poisoning our home. Whatever that Digimon did, he'd made it so that it was permanent."

"But how could attacking the water cause so much damage?" Koji asked, confused.

"Because the water is the source of all life here," Kagome's eyes widened in realization, "isn't it?"

The armoured-rabbit nodded. "Yes, the water contains nutrients that nourish the land we live in and provides the basic necessities we need to survive. If the water is polluted, then the land begins to die. We were only lucky to have had some supplies harvested before this had happened."

"Why do you call the Digimon that?" the raven-haired girl asked, realizing that Crescemon had never addressed the Digimon that was harming their home by a name. "Don't you know who it is?"

"I do not," Crescemon shook her head. "He appears in thick, dark clothing. Because of this, we aren't able to tell who this Digimon is."

_'That's not good,' _Kagome thought, sharing a glance with Koji. _'If they don't know what they're up against, then there's no way to figure out how to beat them…'_

Silence reigned over the trio.

"Well, then," Crescemon finally spoke, "it's gotten late enough. I believe it's time you head for bed, you'll need the rest for your journey."

Koji and Kagome nodded as they were guided out of the armoured-rabbit's home. But the moment they set foot out of the dome-shaped house, Lunamon and Moonmon pounced eagerly on the duo.

"C'mon! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Lunamon giggled, hopping to a dome-shaped home a few feet away from Crescemon's abode.

Kagome giggled lightly at the two Digimon and smiled at the other Lunamon and Moonmon they'd passed.

"With this Digimon coming here every night, is it even safe to spend the night here?" Koji asked his companion under his breath.

"I don't know," Kagome said after a moment. "But maybe while we're here, we can do something to help…"

"Come on in!" Lunamon grinned, opening the door to her home as Moonmon squeaked in agreement, bouncing happily.

The dark-haired duo stepped inside to find that it looked just like Crescemon's dome, but there was no writing on the walls.

"It's a little small, but I hope you'll be comfortable," Lunamon told them. "I'm sorry, but you don't mind sharing a bed do you?"

The teens blushed, but muttered out a 'no' and watched as the tiny rabbit-like Digimon pulled out a couple furs and laid them out beside her own tiny bed.

"Goodnight!" Lunamon yawned, putting out the fire and snuggling into the furs of her bed with Moonmon snuggling into Lunamon.

"Erm, look, I'll just stay on my side and you just stay on yours, 'kay?" Koji suggested, a red flush spreading over his cheeks.

Kagome only nodded, her face red. She laid down on one side with her back to Koji who did the same. It wasn't long before the two fell asleep to the soft sounds Moonmon, and Lunamon's little chirps.

* * *

"Necrophobia!" a deep, raspy voice chuckled amidst the screams.

Kagome woke up with a start and ran to the tiny window, to find a large Digimon clothed in black, using a gun of sorts to blast a hazy, black beam into the water.

She watched with wide eyes as the unknown Digimon started to open fire on the village itself, causing all the Lunamon and Moonmon to attempt to seek shelter, but to no avail.

"Snake Bandage!" the Digimon launched white bandages from inside its sleeves and moved his fingers, controlling the white coils. The bandages were then wrapped around the Lunamon and Moonmon.

"Iced Archery!" A strong soprano voice shouted as glowing azure arrows embedded themselves into the bandages that were coiled around the frightened Digimon, the material freezing when it came in contact with the arrows.

Crescemon gave a cry as she swung her sickles in a large arch, breaking the frozen bandages.

"Well, well, it looks like the little moon rabbit has to play," the Digimon cooed mockingly. "I will give you one more chance, Crescemon: Tell me the location of the Key!"

"Go!" Crescemon shouted, falling into a battle stance, ignoring the Digimon. "Darkened Archery!" Both of the sickles she held glowed a dark-purple and when she swung them in a wide arch, the trail of light left behind formed more than a dozen thin dark-purple arrows that shot off towards the Digimon dressed in black.

"So be it," the unknown Digimon growled. "You've only sealed your fate!"

Unable to watch anymore, the raven-haired girl ran to the dark-haired boy still asleep.

"Koji! Koji!" Kagome shook the dark-haired boy's shoulder lightly. _'Boys! They can sleep through just about anything!'_ "KOJI, YOU IDIOT, WAKE UP!"

The dark-haired teen shot up, crashing his head into Kagome's.

"Geez," he rubbed his head, "what was that for?"

"That Digimon Crescemon told us about is here!" Kagome told him quickly as she rubbed her head. "She's doing her best to hold him off, but I don't know how long she can keep him at bay!"

"What?" Dark-blue eyes widened and Koji ran outside, D-Tector in hand with Kagome following him. His eyes widened as they took in the destruction around them.

Just then, Crescemon crashed into the ground just a few feet away from them. Her body was covered in scratches and wounds and the armoured-rabbit herself didn't look as though she would last much longer.

Koji's jaw clenched. "Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

The familiar barcode column, which Kagome now knew was actually Koji's Fractal Code, engulfed the dark-haired teen before dissipating, leaving behind the Warrior of Light. "Lobomon!"

"Lobo Kendo!" He whipped out the two familiar metal rods, but this time instead of connecting them like he had in the past, he held one in each hand. Each rod emitted a bluish-white light that were blades for the hilts.

Lobomon leapt up into the air and slashed at the unknown Digimon, only for it to continuously dodge the attacks.

Kagome ran up to Crescemon and beckoned the other Lunamon and Moonmon. "Look there's no way we can all move Crescemon," Kagome told the Digimon huddled around her, "she's hurt too badly and if we try to move her now, it could do even more damage. So I want you all to stay close to her, all right? I'm going to raise a barrier around all of you."

"But what about you?" a Lunamon asked, clutching one of Kagome's hand in her paws.

"I'll do what I can to help Koji," Kagome told the small Digimon. "Don't worry, everything will be all right." She aimed a gentle smile at the small group of Digimon.

"N-No…you can't…" Crescemon rasped, wincing as she attempted to stand. "Th-this village is…mine to prot-tect…"

"That may be true," Kagome said gently, helping the Lunamon, lower the armoured-rabbit back down to the ground, "but you're in no shape to fight. Please, leave this to Koji and I."

"H-How can…_you_ help?" Crescemon asked. "You…don't even…have a Spirit."

"I don't," Kagome conceded, "but that doesn't mean that I don't have any way to fight. Now stay down and stay still; the barrier will last as long as I can maintain it."

Kagome opened her pouch and took out a sutra and began charging it with her reiki. When the slip of paper was glowing lavender, she quickly slapped it on the ground before the group of Digimon and chanted a few words. A lavender-hued dome rose up and closed in around the Lunamon, Moonmon, and Crescemon.

Nodding to herself at a job well done, Kagome ran off to where Lobomon and Mummymon were trading blows.

"Necrophobia!" the Digimon shot a cloud of violet-black at Lobomon, who was trying to free himself from the tightening bandages around him. Kagome looked closely, trying to figure out what kind of attack the unknown Digimon had launched, when she saw them. The piercing red eyes of the hundreds of spirits could be seen within the black smog the Digimon had released.

"Koji!" Kagome cried out in fright. She ran as fast as she could to the Digimon of light, raising a barrier and bracing for impact.

When the dark, cloudy stream hit the lavender barrier, Kagome stumbled a bit but held her ground. But when the stream increased in strength, icy-blue orbs widened as it ate away at the barrier.

"Kagome," Lobomon grunted, "you need to get out of here!"

"Not without you!" the raven-haired girl snapped, increasing the power of her barrier, trying to hold off the stream.

It was then that the stream increased in quantity and strength once more and overpowered Kagome's barrier. An explosion sounded and the raven-haired teen was sent flying into the small shrine on the tiny island at the heart of the village.

"Kagome!" Lobomon shouted, wincing as the bandages he was wrapped in tightened even more. He gave out a cry of pain as the Fractal Code column appeared around him once more, before dissipating and leaving him as Koji once more.

The unknown Digimon chuckled darkly as he watched the proceedings. "Foolish human," he rasped, "did you really think a being as pathetic and weak as you could defeat me?"

The Lunamon, and Moonmon cried out in fright when they saw the girl flying into the shrine. It was only Crescemon who didn't react. Ruby eyes opened slightly as the armoured rabbit whispered, "It…is time. You have…proven yourself worthy…to you…I grant what…is yours by right!"

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes. "That's it," she winced as she stood up from the rubble, "That thing is _really_ asking for it!"

Just then, Kagome saw her shadow being cast upon the ground by an azure glow from behind her. Spinning around the face whoever or whatever it could be, the raven-haired teen was surprised when she saw a small black mannequin in front of her dressed in an azure top with white shorts, leather strips, and seven small orbs were placed on the tiny platform behind the mannequin in an arc.

"My Spirit," Kagome breathed, eyes wide. But her surprise didn't last for long as her face took on a determined expression as she held out her D-Tector in front of her and pulled the tiny mannequin into the device.

The Kanji for 'Moon' glowed azure on the screen of the device as the mysterious woman's voice came on. _"It is time."_

A single stream of Fractal Code appeared around Kagome's hand, which she scanned with her D-Tector. "Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

Everyone watched as Kagome was covered in the Fractal Code column and began to Digivolve.

"Selínimon!" Kagome shouted when the column dissipated.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

Selínimon had long, wavy silvery-white hair with black tips falling to her knees; it was parted at the right with her chin-length bangs covering one of her mint-green eyes and another small section of hair hanging to the left of her face down to her chin. She had an almost-ivory complexion and her lips were coloured a pale-pink.

She wore an azure wide-necked one-sleeved kimono top that stopped just under her bust with a sleeve went well past her right hand with white lace at the end. The top of the shirt was edged in indigo and an indigo strap attached to the front wrapped around her bare shoulder around her back attaching to the back of the shirt. Leather straps crisscrossed from under where her top ended to her waist, where a pair of white shirt-shirts rested with a silver-circular chain slung around her waist.

She wore a pair of wide white boots with leather straps at the very top and azure metal plating going down the sides. An indigo glove was on her left arm going up to a few inches below her shoulder and was edged in black. An azure chocker hung around her neck with the kanji for 'Moon' hanging from it and seven azure orbs floated around her in an arc.

(AN: The boots she's wearing are just like the ones Amulet Diamond wears in Shugo Chara)

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

"What!" the unknown Digimon shouted in shock and anger.

The Lunamon and Moonmon began to cheer and shout when they saw the new Digimon. Lobomon's face was a mixture of shock and pain, and Crescemon's was one of relief. "Go now…Lady of the Moon…and defeat…thy enemy…"

Selínimon ran a few steps before leaping, launching herself into the air. The seven orbs around her pulsed for a moment as her body began to glow a soft azure. The legendary warrior of the Moon flew gracefully through the air as the unknown Digimon hurled chunks of his dark smog in her direction.

Selínimon brought her left hand down in arm arc, creating a silvery-arc, much like a bow, before reaching up to one of her orbs that glowed a pearly-white and pulled a wispy stream of white. Taking the stream, she brought it to the arc she'd created and pulled it back creating an arrow of pure white.

"Moonlight Shower!" Selínimon released the arrow, the single arrow splitting into hundreds of thin white arrows and headed straight for the unknown Digimon.

"Snake Bandage!" the cloaked Digimon launched two large strips of bandage from within his sleeves and tried to bat away the arrows. However, it turned out to be a futile effort as the arrows tore away at the Digimon's coat, leaving everyone to see just whom it was.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

This Digimon had a long and lanky figure with large hands and feet, both of which had large black claws. His entire body was covered in bandages with leather straps and buckles secured around his wrists. He carried a hefty-sized gun, two Egyptian scepters tucked into a crisscrossed metal brace that was attached to his chest, and a belt of ammo was secured around his thin waist. His legs were locked into metal braces, and a long scrap of violet fabric was tied around his head. Only his right eye and mouth were visible, revealing his grayish skin.

**_A~Different~Frontier_**

_"Mummymon: The Undead Digimon. His deadly Necrophobia attack can wipe out more than just his enemies," _the mysterious woman's voice recited from Koji's D-Tector.

"Well it seems as though I've been found out," Mummymon shrugged unconcernedly before his mouth morphed into a wicked smile. He whipped his gun around so that the back rested on his shoulder and began shooting a barrage of bullets at Selínimon.

Selínimon dodged the bullets as well as she could with her orbs protecting her at the same time. When Mummymon stopped to throw his gun away because it ran out of ammo, the female Digimon took this chance to attack the undead Digimon.

Selínimon whipped off the chain she wore around her waist. It glowed bright silver as it began extending to form a wide coil around her body. She then jerked her hand to the right and let the chain fly out; the seven orbs that hovered around her settled onto the chain, glowing brightly. The female Digimon then took the chain and whipped out an eight-point star pattern in the air, each strike leaving behind a solid silver line and an orb.

"Polaris Strike!" Selínimon whipped around the chain and struck the star pattern, flinging it and the seven orbs, which hovered around the star, at Mummymon, who had no chance of dodging the attack.

The star glowed a blinding white upon contact with the undead Digimon. When the light cleared away, everyone could see Mummymon's Fractal Code revolving around him.

"Vile creature of the dark; be extinguished by the light of the moon!" Selínimon said, taking out her D-Tector and scanning along the code. "Fractal Code: Digitize!" Everyone watched as the code was slowly took in the entire code, leaving behind a digi-egg that soon flew off.

When Mummymon was gone, Koji found that the bandages that bound him dispersed. It was then that the Fractal Code column engulfed Selínimon and disappeared, leaving behind a panting Kagome on the ground.

Worried, but not willing to show it, Koji ran over to the raven-haired girl. "You okay?" he asked, helping her up. Kagome could only nod at his question. "You'll get used to it. The Spirit Evolving, I mean." He added.

The barrier that had been holding in the Lunamon, Moonmon, and Crescemon flickered for a moment before dissolving all together. A few of the Lunamon and Moonmon went over to the dark-haired duo, hopping about around them, thanking them for their help.

It was then that Kagome's D-Tector started glowing. Curious, she took it out and pressed a button. _"Fractal Code: Rendered."_ The data that Kagome had collected from Mummymon streamed out of the device and spread throughout the village, repairing the damage that the undead Digimon had done.

Everyone watched as the water became a sparkling blue, the grass a vibrant green, and the sky was cleared of the smog that previously covered it.

"Thank you…" Crescemon rasped, as the duo made their way to the armoured-rabbit.

"Think nothing of it," Kagome smiled softly, "We only did what was right."

"…Even so…you…have our thanks," Crescemon whispered as she finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

"C'mon," Kagome told the Lunamon and Moonmon, "Let's get Crescemon back to her house. I think we all deserve a good rest."

And so the Digimon and the dark-haired teens carried the armoured-rabbit back to her dome before everyone settled down for the night.

* * *

-The Next Morning-

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done," Crescemon bowed her head slightly.

"It wasn't anything special," Kagome smiled, when she saw that Koji wouldn't be speaking anytime soon, "we only did what was right."

"Here!" The Lunamon that had led Kagome and Koji to the village came over to Kagome and tugged on her shirt, urging her to kneel down. "This is for you, Milady!"

She attached two tiny silver bells to the ends of Kagome's hair scarf.

"What's this for?" the dark-haired girl asked, touching the little charms. "And why the title?"

"If you ever need help, ring them both at the same time and ask for it," Lunamon explained. "Help will come in some way or another."

"Use it only when your need is great," Crescemon warned, "You only have three chances to use these. Use them wisely."

"And the title?" Koji spoke up for the first time in a while.

"The title? It is only right to address you as such, for you've become one with the Legendary Spirit of the Moon. We are the Moon Rabbits, the Star Seers, and she is our Lady," the armoured-rabbit told the dark-haired teens.

Kagome touched a bell, listening to the sweet chime. "Thank you!" Kagome bowed in thanks, with Koji giving a single nod.

"Lunamon and Moonmon will escort you out," Crescemon gestured to the very two that had guided the teens to the village.

And so, Lunamon and Moonmon both hopped along, chattering happily with Kagome as they stepped through the barrier.

"Goodbye!" Lunamon called with Moonmon chirping a loud goodbye to the two teens, who held up a hand each to wave back at them as they walked away.

"Farewell, Legendary Warriors," Crescemon said softly, looking up into the sky, "I wish you luck and grant you my prayers through your journey."

* * *

_Adieu,_

_TsukiyoTenshi_


End file.
